Amanecer sigue
by vanesscsb
Summary: Los Vulturis fueron detenidos y no mataron a los Cullen gracias a los testigos que trajo Alice... Pero que pasaría si no fueran dos sino 4 los testigos?... Y uno de ellos este ligado a los Cullen sin que ellos sepan?... Todo sera un embrollo pero tendrán que confiar en "ellas" si las quieren tener al final en su gran familia... Ahora serán mas de 9...
1. Chapter 1

"Chelsea está tratando de romper nuestro vínculo" Edward susurró. "Pero no puede encontrarlos, ella no puede sentirnos aquí…" Sus ojos me miraron. "¿Tú estás haciendo eso?"

Le sonreí con tono grave. "Estoy sobre todo esto"

Edward se tambaleo alejándose de mí de repente, sus manos estiradas hacia Carlisle. Al mismo tiempo sentí un pinchazo mucho más agudo contra el escudo donde esto se abrigó de manera protectora alrededor de la luz de Carlisle. No fue doloroso, pero no fue placentero tampoco.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Estás bien?" Edward agarrándolo desesperadamente.

"Si. ¿Por qué?"

"Jane" Edward respondió.

Al momento en que dijo su nombre, una docena de ataques puntiagudos golpearon en un segundo, apuñalando por todos lados el escudo elástico, apuntados a doce diferentes puntos brillantes. Me doblé, asegurándome que es el escudo no tenía daños. No parecía que Jane había sido capaz de traspasarlo. Eché un vistazo alrededor rápidamente, todos estaban bien.

"Increíble" dijo Edward.

"¿Por qué ellos no están esperando por la decisión?" siseó Tanya.

"Procedimiento normal" Respondió Edward bruscamente. "Ellos usualmente incapacitan a aquellos en juicio para que no puedan escapar"

Miré a través del campo a Jane, quien estaba mirando a nuestro grupo con furiosa incredulidad. Yo estaba muy segura que, aparte de mí, ella nunca había visto a nadie mantenerse en pie a través de su feroz asalto.

Probablemente no fue muy maduro. Pero me imaginé que le tomaría a Aro medio segundo adivinar – si es que ya no lo había adivinado ya – que mi escudo era más poderoso de lo que Edward sabía; ya tenía un gran blanco en mi frente y no había realmente ninguna razón en tratar de mantener la extensión de lo que yo podía hacer en secreto. Así es que sonreí una enorme, petulante sonrisa justo hacia Jane.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y sentí otra puñalada de presión, esta vez dirigida hacia mí.

Tiré mis labios más amplios, mostrando a mis dientes.

Jane soltó un grito agudo de un gruñido. Todos se sobresaltaron, hasta la disciplinada guardia. Todos menos los ancianos, quienes no hicieron tanto como alza la vista de su conferencia. Su gemelo cogió su brazo mientras ella se agachaba para saltar.

Los rumanos comenzaron a reírse entre dientes con oscura anticipación.

"Te dije que este era nuestro tiempo" Vladimir le dijo a Stefan.

"Solo mira la cara de la bruja" Stefan rió.

Alec acarició el hombro de su hermana con dulzura, luego la metió bajo su brazo. El volteó su cara hacia nosotros, perfectamente dulce, completamente angelical.

Esperé por alguna presión, alguna señal de su ataque, pero no sentí nada. El continuó mirando en nuestra dirección, su linda cara tranquila. ¿Estaba atacando? ¿Estaba él atravesando mi escudo? ¿Era yo la única que podía aun verlo? Agarré en la mano de Edward.

"¿Estás bien?" Me asfixié.

"Sí" El susurró.

"¿Está Alec intentándolo?"

Edward asintió. "Su don es más lento que el de Jane. Se arrastra. Nos tocara en algunos segundos"

Lo vi entonces, cuando ya tenía una pista de que buscar.

Una neblina extraña clara rezumaba a través de la nieve, casi invisible contra el blanco. Esto me recordó de un espejismo ‐ una acción de deformación leve de la vista, una indirecta de un brillar. Empujé mi escudo de Carlisle y el resto de la línea de combate, con miedo de tener la niebla sigilosa muy cerca cuando golpeó. ¿Y si esto se escabulló directamente por mi protección intangible? ¿Nosotros deberíamos correr?

Un bajo retumbar murmuró por la tierra bajo nuestros pies, y una ráfaga de viento hizo volar la nieve en ráfagas repentinas entre nuestra posición y la de los Volturi. Benjamín había visto la amenaza que se arrastra, también, y ahora él intentó llevarse la niebla de nosotros. La nieve hizo fácil ver donde él lanzó el viento, pero la niebla no reaccionó de ningún modo. Esto se pareció al aire que sopla inofensivamente por una sombra; la sombra era inmune.

La formación triangular de los ancianos finalmente se rompió cuando, con un crujido tormentoso, una profunda, estrecha grieta se abrió en un zigzag largo a través del medio del claro. La tierra se movió bajo mis pies un momento. Los flujos de nieve cayeron a plomo en el agujero, pero la niebla continuó directamente a través de él, tan intacta por la gravedad como había sido por el viento.

Aro y Caius miraron la tierra abrirse con los ojos ampliados. Marcus miró en la misma dirección sin emoción.

No hablaron, ellos esperaron, también, mientras la niebla se aproximaba a nosotros. El viento chilló más fuerte, pero no cambió el curso de la niebla. Jane sonreía ahora.

Y luego la niebla golpeó un muro.

Yo pude saborearla tan pronto cuando toco mi escudo – tenía un denso, dulce, empalagoso sabor. Me hizo recordar débilmente el entumecimiento de novocaína sobre mi lengua.

La niebla se torció hacia arriba, buscando una brecha, una debilidad. No encontró ninguna. Los dedos de neblina penetrante torcieron hacia arriba y alrededor, intentando encontrar una entrada, y en el proceso ilustrando el tamaño asombroso de la pantalla protectora.

Había jadeos a ambos lados del desfiladero de Benjamín.

"¡Bien hecho, Bella!" Benjamín alentó en voz baja.

Mi sonrisa retornó.

Podía ver los ojos estrechados de Alec, duda en su cara por primera vez mientras su neblina se arremolinaba inofensivamente alrededor del borde de mi escudo.

Y luego supe que yo podía hacer esto. Obviamente, yo sería la prioridad número uno, la primera en morir, pero mientras aguantara, estábamos en pie de igualdad con los Vulturis. Aún teníamos a Benjamín y a Zafrina; ellos no tenían ayuda sobrenatural en lo absoluto. Mientras yo aguantara.

"Voy a tener que concentrarme" Le susurré a Edward. "Cuando venga el mano a mano, va a ser difícil mantener el escudo alrededor de la persona correcta."

"Los mantendré alejados de ti"

"No. Tú debes llegar a Dimitri. Zafrina los mantendrá alejados de mi."

Zafrina asintió solemnemente. "Nadie tocará a esta joven" le prometió a Edward.

"Iría detrás de Jane y Alec yo misma, pero puedo hacer mayor bien acá."

"Jane es mía" Siseó Kate. "Ella necesita una prueba de su propia medicina."

"Y Alec me debe muchas vidas, pero me conformaré con la suya" Vladimir gruñó desde el otro lado. "Él es mío."

"Yo solo quiero a Caius." Tanya dijo eventualmente.

Los otros comenzaron a dividirse a los oponentes también, pero fueron rápidamente interrumpidos.

Aro miró calmadamente a la ineficaz niebla de Alec, finalmente habló.

"Antes que votemos" comenzó.

Moví mi cabeza enojadamente. Estaba cansada de esta charada. La sed de sangre estaba encendida en mí nuevamente, y sentía que ayudaría más a los otros más quedándome quieta. Yo quería pelear.

"Déjenme recordarles," Aro continuó, "cualquiera sea la decisión del concejo, no necesita haber violencia aquí."

Edward gruñó de una risa oscura.

Aro lo miró tristemente. "Sería una lamentable pérdida a nuestra clase perder a alguno de ustedes. Especialmente a ti joven Edward, y a tu neonata pareja. Los Vulturis estarían contentos el recibirlos a muchos de ustedes en nuestras filas. Bella, Benjamín, Zafrina, Kate. Hay muchas opciones ante ustedes. Considérenlas."

La tentativa de Chelsea de influir en nosotros revoloteó impotentemente contra mi escudo. La mirada fija de Aro barrió a través de nuestros ojos duros, buscando cualquier indicación de vacilación. Por su expresión, él no encontró ninguna.

Sabía que él estaba desesperado por tenernos a Edward y a mí, de aprisionarnos de la forma que había esperado esclavizar a Alice. Pero esta pelea era demasiado grande. Él no ganaría si yo vivía. Yo estaba ferozmente contenta de ser tan poderosa y de no dejarle otra salida que matarme.

"Votemos entonces" dijo con aparente renuencia.

Caius habló con la prisa impaciente. "La niña es un cálculo desconocido. No hay razón para permitir a un riesgo así existir. Debe ser destruida, junto con todos los que la protejan." Sonrió en expectación.

Me reprimí un chillido de desafío para contestar su sonrisa satisfecha cruel.

Marcus levantó sus ojos inhumanitarios, pareciendo mirarnos mientras él votaba.

"No veo peligro inmediato. La niña es lo suficientemente segura por ahora. Siempre podremos reevaluar luego. Déjenlos ir en paz." Su voz era incluso más imperceptible que la de su hermano. Suspiros plumosos.

Ninguno de la guardia relajó sus posiciones listas con sus discrepantes palabras. La sonrisa burlona de anticipación de Caius no vaciló. Era como si Marcus no había hablado en absoluto.

"Debo dar el voto decisivo, al parecer." Reflexionó Aro.

De repente, Edward se enderezó a mi lado. "¡Sí!" siseó.

Arriesgué un vistazo a él. Su cara brilló con una expresión de triunfo que yo no entendía – era la expresión que un ángel de destrucción tendría mientras el mundo se quema. Hermosa y terrible.

Había una reacción baja de la guardia, un murmullo inquieto.

"¿Aro?" Edward llamó, casi gritó, una victoria no disimulada en su voz.

Aro vaciló por un segundo, evaluando este nuevo humor cautelosamente antes de responder.

"¿Sí, Edward? ¿Tienes algo más que agregar...? "

"Tal Vez" Edward dijo amablemente, controlando su entusiasmo inexplicado. "Primero; ¿Si yo pudiera aclarar un punto?"

"Ciertamente" dijo Aro, levantando sus cejas, nada más que educado interés en su tono. Mis dientes chirriaron juntos; nunca era tan peligroso que cuando era cortés.

"El peligro que tu prevéis de mi hija – ¿esto pende enteramente de nuestra inhabilidad de prever cómo ella se desarrollará? ¿Ese es el quid de la cuestión?"

"Sí, amigo Edward," Aro asintió. "Si pudiéramos estar segurísimos… estar seguros que, mientras crezca, ella será capaz de mantenerse escondida del mundo humano – sin poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestro oscurantismo…" El se calmó, encogiéndose.

"Entonces, si nosotros sólo pudiéramos saber con seguridad," sugirió Edward, "exactamente en qué ella se convertirá... ¿entonces no habría ninguna necesidad de un consejo en absoluto?"

"Si hubiera alguna forma de estar absolutamente seguros," Aro asintió, su voz emplumada sutilmente más aguda. Él no podía ver a donde Edward lo estaba llevando, tampoco yo. "Entonces, sí, no habría ninguna cosa que debatir."

"¿Y nosotros partiríamos en paz, amigos, una vez más?" preguntó Edward con un insinuación de ironía.

Aun más agudo. "Por supuesto, mi joven amigo. Nada me agradaría más."

Edward rió en silencio triunfantemente. "Entonces realmente tengo algo más para ofrecer."

Los ojos de Aro se estrecharon. "Ella es absolutamente única. Su futuro sólo puede ser hecho sobre conjeturas."

"No absolutamente única," Edward discrepó. "Rara, ciertamente, pero no única en su clase."

Luché el choque, la esperanza repentina que salta a la vida, como esto amenazó con distraerme. La niebla sedosa todavía se arremolinaba alrededor de los bordes de mi escudo. Y, como luché para enfocar, sentí otra vez la aguda, apuñálate presión contra mi asimiento protector.

"Aro, ¿le pedirías a Jane que pare de atacar a mi esposa?" Edward pidió cortésmente. "Aun estamos discutiendo evidencia"

Aro levantó una mano. "Por favor, queridos. Déjennos oírle."

La presión desapareció. Jane descubrió sus dientes hacia mí; no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta a ella.

"¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Alice?" Edward llamó fuertemente.

"Alice" Esme susurró sorprendida.

¡Alice!

¡Alice, Alice, Alice!

"Alice, Alice" otras voces murmuraron alrededor mío.

"Alice" Aro respiró.

Alivio y violenta alegría pasó a través de mí. Tomó de toda mi voluntad mantener el escudo donde estaba. La niebla de Alec todavía probada, buscando una debilidad ‐ Jane vería si dejaba cualquier agujero.

Y luego los oí corriendo a través del bosque, volando, acercando la distancia tan rápido como podían sin esfuerzo absoluto en silencio.

Ambos lados estaban inmóviles en la expectativa. Los testigos de los Volturi fruncieron el ceño en la turbación fresca.

Luego Alice bailó entrando en el claro desde el sudeste, y parecí a la dicha de ver su cara otra vez podría votarme de mis pies. Jasper estaba sólo pulgadas detrás de ella, sus ojos de águila feroces, y en su regazo llevaba a una niña de 15 años más o menos. Cerca después de ellos corrieron cuatro forasteros; la primera era una hembra un poco más alta que Alice con el cabello de color castaño oscuro, un poco parecido al mío solo que con reflejos rojos y rubios amarrado en una coleta, su tono de piel era un poco amarillo pero a la vez moreno, no le vi la cara por ir pendiente de la chica en brazos de Jazz. Tenía una figura delgada por no decir flaca, las caderas eran bastantes anchas aunque con buenas proporciones y su cintura era tan pequeña que parecía poder romperse con un golpe.

La segunda era una hembra alta, musculosa con el pelo negro salvaje ‐ obviamente Kachiri. Ella tenía los mismos miembros alargados y rasgos que otras Amazonas, aún más pronunciadas en su caso.

El siguiente era un pequeño vampiro femenino de tono aceituna con una trenza larga de pelo negro corto contra su espalda. Sus ojos de Borgoña profundos revolotearon nerviosamente alrededor de la confrontación antes de ella.

Y el último era un hombre joven... no tan rápido, no tan fluido en su correr. Su piel era de un imposible rico, oscuro café. Sus ojos cautelosos dirigidos a través de la reunión, y ellos eran el color de teca caliente. Su pelo era negro y trenzado, también, como la mujer, aunque no tan largo. Él era hermoso.

Mientras él se acercó a nosotros, un sonido nuevo ondas de choque enviada a través de la muchedumbre que miraba ‐ el sonido de otro latido del corazón, acelerado con el esfuerzo, pero también el de uno en total calma que venía de los brazos de Jasper

Alice saltó ligeramente sobre los bordes de la niebla que se disipada que lamía mi escudo y vino a una parada sinuosa en el lado de Edward. Tendí la mano para tocar su brazo, y lo mismo hizo Edward, Esme, Carlisle. No había el tiempo para cualquier otra bienvenida. Jasper y los demás la siguieron a través del escudo.

Toda la guardia miró, la especulación en sus ojos, como los recién llegados cruzaron la frontera invisible sin la dificultad. Los musculosos, Félix y los demás como él, enfocaron sus de pronto esperanzados ojos en mí. Ellos no estaba seguros de qué mi escudo rechazaba, pero era claro ahora que no pararía un ataque físico. En cuanto Aro diera la orden, la campaña seguiría, yo el único objetivo. Me pregunté cuantos Zafrina sería capaz de cegar, y cuanto esto reduciría su marcha. ¿Lo suficiente para que Kate y Vladimir sacaran a Jane y Alec de la ecuación? Eso era todo lo que yo podía pedir.

Edward, a pesar de su absorción en el golpe el que él dirigía, se puso rígido con furia en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Él se controló y habló a Aro otra vez.

"Alice ha estado buscando a sus propios testigos estas últimas semanas," él dijo al antiguo. "Y ella no vuelve con las manos vacías. ¿Alice, por qué no presentas a los testigos has traído?"

Caius gruñó. "¡El tiempo para testigos ha pasado! ¡As Tu voto, Aro!"

Aro levantó un dedo para silenciar a su hermano, sus ojos se pegaron a la cara de Alice.

Alice avanzó adelante ligeramente y presentó a los extraños. "Esta es Huilen y su sobrino, Nahuel, y esta es Karen y su hija"

Oyendo su voz… es como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Los ojos de Caius se apretaron mientras Alice nombraba la relación entre los recién llegado. Los testigos de los Volturi sisearon entre ellos. El mundo vampiro estaba cambiando, y todos podrían sentirlo.

"Habla, Huilen" Aro ordenó. "Danos el testimonio por el que fuiste traída."

La delgada mujer contempló a Alice nerviosamente. Alice asintió en estímulo, y Kachiri puso su larga mano en el hombro de la pequeña vampiro.

"Soy Huilen," anunció la mujer en claro pero extraño acento inglés. Mientras ella continuaba, era evidente que ella se había preparado para contar esta historia, que ella había practicado. Esta fluyó como una canción infantil conocida. "Hace un siglo y medio atrás, viví con mi gente, los Mapuche. Mi hermana era Pire. Nuestros padres la llamaron por nieve sobre las montañas debido a su hermosa piel. Y ella era muy hermosa ‐ demasiado hermosa. Ella vino a mí un día en secreto y me dijo del ángel que la encontró en los bosques, que la visitaba de noche. La advertí." Huilen sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Como si las contusiones sobre su piel no advertían bastante. Yo sabía que era el Libishomen de nuestras leyendas, pero ella no escucharía. Ella fue embrujada."

"Ella me dijo cuando estuvo segura que el niño de su ángel oscuro crecía dentro de ella. No intenté desalentarla de su plan de escaparse ‐ yo sabía que hasta nuestro padre y madre estarían de acuerdo que el niño debía ser destruido, Pire junto con él. Fui con ella hasta la parte más profunda del bosque. Ella buscó a su ángel demonio, pero no encontró nada, cuidé de ella, cazando por ella cuando su fuerza fallaba. Ella comió los animales crudos, bebiendo su sangre. No necesité más confirmación de qué ella cargaba en su vientre. Esperé salvar su vida antes de que yo matara al monstruo."

"Pero ella amaba al niño en su interior. Lo llamó Nahuel, por el gato de la jungla, cuando el creció más fuerte y rompió sus huesos – y aun así lo amaba."

"No pude salvarla. El niño rasgó su camino fuera de ella, y ella murió rápido, rogando en todo momento que yo cuidara de su Nahuel. Su deseo moribundo – y yo accedí."

"Él me mordió, aun cuando intenté levantarlo de su cuerpo. Me arrastré alejándome hacia la selva para morir. No llegué lejos ‐ el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Pero él me encontró; el niño recién nacido luchó por la maleza a mi lado y me esperó. Cuando el dolor se terminó, él estaba arrimado a mi lado, durmiendo."

"Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por sí mismo. Cazamos en las villas alrededor de nuestro bosque, quedando entre nosotros. Nunca habíamos salido tan lejos de nuestro hogar, pero Nahuel deseaba ver a la niña aquí."

Huilen dobló su cabeza cuando terminó y se movió hacia atrás por lo que quedo parcialmente ocultada detrás de Kachiri.

Aro frunció los labios. Miró al joven de piel oscura.

"¿Nahuel, tienes ciento cincuenta años?" le preguntó.

"Sume o quite una década," respondió en una clara, hermosa tibia voz. Su acento casi no se notaba. "Nosotros no llevamos la cuenta."

"¿Y llegaste a la madurez a qué edad?"

"Cerca de siete años después de mi nacimiento, más o menos, estaba totalmente crecido"

"¿No has cambiado desde entonces?"

Nahuel se encogió. "No que yo haya notado."

Sentí un estremecimiento temblar por el cuerpo de Jacob. No quise pensar en eso aún. Yo esperaría hasta que el peligro pasara y pudiera concentrarme.

"¿Y tu dieta?" Aro presionó, pareciendo interesado a pesar de sí mismo.

"Mayoritariamente sangre, pero algunas comidas humanas también. Puedo sobrevivir de cualquiera."

"¿Fuiste capaz de crear un inmortal?" Mientras Aro gesticulaba a Huilen, su voz era abruptamente intensa. Me reenfoqué en mi escudo; tal vez estaba buscando una nueva excusa.

"Si, pero ningunos del resto puede."

Un murmuro de shock corrió a través de los tres grupos.

Las cejas de Aro se alzaron. "¿El resto?"

"Mis hermanas." Nahuel se encogió otra vez.

Aro miró desordenadamente por un momento antes de componer de su cara.

"Quizás deberías contarnos el resto de tu historia, pues parece haber más."

Nahuel frunció el seño.

"Mi padre llegó a buscarme algunos años después de la muerte de mi madre." Su apuesta cara se distorsionó un poco. "Él estaba encantado de encontrarme." El tono de Nahuel sugería que el sentimiento no era mutuo. "Él tenía dos hijas, pero ningún hijo. Esperaba que me uniera a él, tal cual mi hermanas."

"Estaba sorprendido de que yo no estuviera solo. Mis hermanas no eran venenosas, pero si eso se debía al género o a una coincidencia…. ¿Quién sabe? Yo ya tenía mi familia con Huilen, y no estaba interesado" – torció sus palabras – "en darle una oportunidad. Tengo una nueva hermana, ella llegó a la madurez hace casi diez años atrás."

"¿El nombre de tu padre?" Caius preguntó rechinando sus dientes.

"Johan," Nahuel respondió. "Se considera a sí mismo un científico. Él piensa que está creando una nueva súper‐raza." No haciendo ningún intento de escondes su desagrado en su tono.

Caius me miró. "¿Tu hija, es venenosa?" demandó duramente.

"No," respondí. La cabeza de Nahuel se levantó ante la pregunta de Aro, y sus ojos de teca giraron llevados a mi cara.

"Tú" dijo Aro señalando a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Jasper "como tuviste a tu hija"

"la verdad no sé quiénes es el padre de ella ni los míos" dijo Karen mirando a la niña que esteba en brazos de Jazz "solo sé que nací hace 24 años y a ella la encontré hace seis"

"Y desde hace cuanto dejaste de crecer" pregunto Aro

"hace 18 años que no crezco y ella hace tres meses"

"¿cuál es tu dieta?" pregunto Caius con impaciencia "y la de tu amiga" esto último lo dijo en tono venenoso

"solo comemos comida humana una vez al día" dijo ella sin inmutarse

"¿las dos?" pregunto Aro y esta asintió "¿y sangre cada cuanto?"

"No tomamos sangre" dijo mirando a Caius y acomodando una mano en su cadera "eso nos da repulso" cuando dijo eso todos la miraron con incredulidad, hasta Nahuel se quedo mirándola y Maggi dijo que era verdad a lo que nos quedamos sorprendidos, incluso Edward y eso era raro.

"y como sabes que eres hibrida" pregunto Aro interesado

"si no lo fuera" respondió con voz altiva "no hubiera crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo ni dejar de hacerlo, y tampoco pudiera tener uno que otro don, por no decir todo de lo que abusan los vampiros"

"no te agradan los vampiros" dijo mas no pregunto y esta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza "pero aun así estas ayudando a unos" al decir esto nos señalo pero ella no nos miro

"solo la ayudo a la hibrida no veo porque ayudo a los vampiros" al decir esto Aro noto que su voz parecía querer matar a alguien

"pero tú estás testificando a favor de ellos" volvió a presionar Aro

"solo ayudo a la hibrida, no me gusta la muerte para los que no se lo merecen" dijo dando un paso hacia adelante a lo que Jazz gruño "y si dar testimonio para que no maten a un bebe lleva como consecuencia que no maten a unos vampiros no me importa" se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y escuche como los demás bufaban pero a mí me parecía haber visto y escuchado lo que veía pero no sabía de dónde, mi cerebro en estos momentos no podía ponerse a ver en los recuerdos humanos.

Caius miró a Aro para confirmación, pero Aro estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Él torció sus labios y miró fijamente a Carlisle, y luego Edward, y por fin sus ojos descansaron en mí.

Caius gruñó. "Nos encargaremos de todas estas aberraciones de aquí, y luego las seguimos al sur," urgió a Aro.

Aro miró a mis ojos un largo, tenso momento. No tenía idea de lo estaba buscando, o lo que encontró, pero luego de haberme medido por ese momento, algo en su cara cambió, un cambio débil en el juego de su boca y ojos, y yo sabía que Aro había tomado su decisión.

"Hermano," le dijo suavemente a Caius. "No parece haber ningún peligro. Esto es un inusual desarrollo, pero no veo amenaza alguna. Estos niños mitad vampiro son muy parecidos a nosotros, al parecer." Dijo mirando más detenidamente a Karen por unos segundos

"¿Es ese tu voto?" demandó Caius.

"Lo es."

Caius frunció el ceño. "¿Y este Johan? ¿Este inmortal tan encariñado a la experimentación?"

"Tal vez debemos hablar con él," Aro estuvo de acuerdo.

"Detengan a Johan si desean," Nahuel dijo de plano. "Pero dejen a mis hermanas ser. Ellas son inocentes."

Aro asintió, su expresión era solemne. Y luego se volteó a su guardia con una calurosa sonrisa.

"Queridos," los llamó. "No pelearemos hoy."

La guardia asintió al unísono y se levantaron de su posición de listo. La niebla se disipo rápidamente, pero mantuve mi escudo en su lugar. Tal vez esto era un nuevo truco.

Analicé sus expresiones mientras Aro se volteaba hacia nosotros. Su cara era tan benigna como siempre, pero no la de antes. Sentí una extraña carencia de expresión detrás de sus facciones. Como si su maquinación hubiese terminado. Caius estaba claramente enfurecido, pero su rabia era interna ahora; estaba resignado. Marcus miró… aburrido; realmente no había otra palabra para ello. La guardia estaba impávida y disciplinada nuevamente; no había individuos entre ellos, solo el todo. Ellos estaban en formación, listos para partir. Los testigo de los Vulturis estaban aun cautelosos; unos tras otros, ellos partieron, esparciéndose en el bosque. Mientras su número disminuía, los restantes aceleraron. Pronto todos se habían ido.

Aro levantó sus manos hacia nosotros, casi disculpándose. Detrás de él, la mayor parte de la guardia, junto con Caius, Marcus, y las silenciosas, misteriosas esposas, estaban rápidamente dispersándose, con formación precisa nuevamente. Solo los tres que parecían ser su guardia personal se mantuvieron con él.

"Estoy tan contento de que esto se pudo resolver sin violencia," dijo dulcemente. "Mi amigo, Carlisle – ¡que contento estoy de llamarte amigo de nuevo! Espero que no haya resentimientos. Sé que entiendes la estricta carga que nuestro deber pone en nuestros hombros."

"Vete en paz, Aro," dijo Carlisle duramente. "Por favor recuerda que aun tenemos nuestro anonimato de proteger aquí, y controla a tu guardia de cazar en esta región."

"Por supuesto, Carlisle," Aro le aseguró. "Lamento haberme ganado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, me perdones."

"Tal vez, con el tiempo, si pruebas ser nuestro amigo nuevamente."

Aro dobló su cabeza, la imagen del remordimiento, y derivó hacia atrás por un momento antes de girarse. Miramos en silencio como los cuatro últimos Volturi desaparecieron en los árboles.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo. No solté mi escudo.

"¿Realmente todo terminó?" le susurré a Edward.

Su sonrisa era enorme. "Si. Se dieron por vencido. Como todos los matones, son cobardes bajo toda esa arrogancia." Se rió.

Alice se rió con él. "En serio, gente. Ellos no volverán. Todos se pueden relajar ahora."

Había otro golpe de silencio.

"De toda la suerte putrefacta," refunfuñó Stefan.

Y luego golpeó.

Los aplausos estallaron. Aullidos ensordecidos llenaron el claro. Maggi Palmeó a Shiobban en la espalda. Rosalie y Emmett se besaron otra vez ‐ más largo y más ardientemente que antes. Benjamín y Tia se cerraron abrasándose, tal cual Carmen y Eleazar. Esme sostuvo a Alice y Jasper (este ya había dejado a la hibrida despierta agarrada de la mano de Karen) en un abrazo apretado. Carlisle estaba calurosamente agradeciendo a los recién llegado de Sudamérica quienes nos habían salvado a todos. Pero yo seguía con la duda de conocer a la tal Karen. Kachiri se paró muy cerca de Zafrina y Senna, entrelazando la punta de sus dedos. Garrett levantó a Kate del suelo y la meció alrededor en un círculo.

Stefan escupió en la nieve. Vladimir gruñó con sus dientes juntos con una expresión amarga.

Y yo medio‐escalé al gigante lobo rojizo para arrancar a mi hija de su espalda y luego la apreté a mi pecho. Los brazos de Edward estaban alrededor de nosotros en el mismo segundo.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." Canturreé.

Jacob se rió con su gran risa de ladrido y pincho tras de mi cabeza con su nariz.

"Cállate," mascullé.

"¿Me puedo quedar contigo?" Nessie demandó.

"Por siempre," le prometí.

Teníamos para siempre. Y Nessie iba a estar bien y sana y fuerte. Como él mitad humano Nahuel, Karen y la otra chica, en ciento cincuenta años ella sería joven. Y todos estaríamos juntos.

La felicidad se expandió como una explosión dentro de mí – tan extrema, tan violenta que no estaba segura que la sobreviviría.

"Por siempre," Edward hizo eco en mis oídos.

Yo no podía hablar más. Levanté mi cabeza y lo besé con una pasión que pudo haber encendido el bosque entero.

Yo no lo habría notado.

39. FINAL FELIZ PARA SIEMPRE

"Por lo tanto, fue una combinación de cosas las que llevaron al final, pero lo que realmente lo redujo fue…Bella" Edward estaba explicándolo. Nuestra familia y nuestros invitados permanecían sentados en la gran habitación de los Cullen, mientras fuera el bosque se oscurecía a través de la ventana.

Vladimir y Stefan habían desaparecido antes de terminar la celebración. Estaban muy decepcionados por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, pero Edward dijo que habían disfrutado suficiente de la cobardía de los Vulturis como para compensar su frustración.

Benjamín y Tia se apresuraron a seguir a Amun y a Kebi, ansiosos por darles a conocer el resultado del conflicto; estoy segura de que los veré de nuevo – a Benjamín y a Tia al menos. Ninguno de los nómadas se quedó mucho tiempo. Peter y Charlotte tuvieron una breve conversación con Jasper y a continuación se marcharon también.

Las reunidas Amazonas estuvieron ansiosas de regresar a su hogar – tuvo que ser difícil estar tanto tiempo lejos de su querida selva – y a pesar de esto, estaban reacias a dejar a algunos de nosotros.

"Tienes que llevar a la niña a verme" insistió Zafrina. "Prométemelo, joven"

Nessie presiono su mano contra mi cuello suplicándome que lo hiciera.

"Por supuesto Zafrina" Estuve de acuerdo.

"Vamos a ser grandes amigas, mi Nessie" declaró la salvaje mujer antes de salir con sus hermanas.

El aquelarre irlandés continuó en el éxodo.

"Bien hecho Siobhan" felicitó Carlisle cuando se despedían.

"Ah, el poder de las ilusiones" contestó sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos.

Y entonces se puso seria "Por supuesto, esto no ha terminado. Los Vulturis no olvidaran lo ocurrido aquí"

Edward fue el único en responder "Han sido seriamente dañados; su confianza está destrozada. Pero sí, estoy seguro de que van a recuperarse del golpe algún día. Y entonces…" Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Imagino que intentaran quitarnos por separado"

"Alice nos advertirá cuando lo intenten" Dijo Siobhan con voz segura. "Y nos reuniremos de nuevo. Tal vez ocurrirá cuando el mundo esté listo para estar totalmente libre de los Vulturis"

"Ese momento puede llegar" respondió Carlisle "si es así, estaremos juntos".

"Si, amigo mío, lo estaremos" estuvo de acuerdo Siobhan. "¿Cómo podremos fallar de otra manera?" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Exactamente" dijo Carlisle. Él y Siobhan se abrazaron y luego estrechó la mano de Liam. "Intentare encontrar a Alistair y contarle lo que ocurrió. Odio imaginarle durante una década bajo una roca" Siobhan se rio de nuevo. Maggi abrazó tanto a Nessie como a mí, y luego el aquelarre irlandés se marchó.

Los de Denali fueron los últimos en irse, Garrett junto con ellos – yo sabía cómo estaría a partir de ahora, estaba bastante segura. El ambiente de celebración fue demasiado para Tanya y Kate. Ellas necesitaban tiempo para llorar la pérdida de su hermana.

Huilen y Nahuel y Karen y la niña fueron los que se quedaron, a pesar de que yo esperaba que se marcharan con las amazonas. Carlisle estaba profundamente fascinado por la conversación con Huilen; Nahuel se sentó cerca de ella, mientras escuchaba a Edward contarnos el resto de la historia del conflicto, ya que solo él la conocía completa.

"Alice le dio a Aro la excusa que necesitaba para salir de la lucha. Si no hubieran estados tan aterrados de Bella, probablemente habría seguido adelante con su plan original"

"¿Aterrados?" dije escéptica "¿de mi?"

Él sonrió con una mirada que no reconocí completamente – era cariñosa, pero también impresionado y exasperado. "¿Cuándo te veras a ti misma claramente?" dijo suavemente. Luego habló más fuerte a los demás, así como a mí. "Los Vulturis no han librado una lucha justa desde hace 2500 años. Y nunca, nunca, lucharon estando en una situación de desventaja. Especialmente desde que consiguieron a Jane y Ale, que solo han sido involucrados en sacrificios sin oposición.

"¡Deberías haber visto como nos miraban! Por lo general, Alec quita todos los sentidos y sentimientos de sus víctimas mientras que ellos deliberan. De esta manera, no pueden correr cuando el veredicto se da. Pero ellos están ahí, preparados, esperando, con nuestros propios dones preparados mientras que los suyos fueron inutilizados por Bella. Aro sabia que con Zafrina de nuestro lado, estarían ciegos cuando comenzara la batalla. Estoy seguro de que nuestras filas habrían sido bastante diezmadas, pero seguro que las suyas también. Existe incluso la posibilidad de que perdieran. Ellos nunca han tratado con esa posibilidad antes. Nunca, hasta hoy. "

"Es difícil sentir confianza cuando estas rodeado de lobos del tamaño de caballos" rió Emmett dándole a Jacob en el brazo.

La sonrisa de Jacob destellaba.

"Fueron los lobos quienes los pararon en primer lugar" Dije.

"Seguro" estuvo de acuerdo Jacob.

"Absolutamente" añadió Edward. "Esa es otra cosa que nunca había visto. Los hijos de la luna rara vez se mueven en grupos, y ellos nunca tienen mucho control sobre sí mismos. El regimiento de dieciséis enormes lobos fue una sorpresa para la que no estaban preparados. Caius en realidad teme a los licántropos. El casi perdió una lucha con unos cuantos miles de años atrás y nunca lo supero"

"Entonces, ¿hay hombres‐lobo reales?" Pregunté "¿con la luna llena y las balas de plata y todo eso?"

Jacob bufó. "Reales. ¿Acaso yo soy imaginario?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Luna llena, si" dijo Edward "balas de plata, no – eso es solo otro de los muchos mitos que crean los humanos para sentir como que tienen una oportunidad. No hay muchos reales. Caius les ha dado caza hasta casi la extinción."

"Y nunca mencionaste esto ¿porque…?"

"Nunca se presento la ocasión"

Rodé los ojos y Alice rió, inclinándose hacia delante – escondiéndose bajo el otro brazo de Edward – guiñándome un ojo.

Le di la espalda airadamente.

Yo la quería locamente, por supuesto. Pero ahora que me di cuenta de que ella realmente no se marcho, que solo fue una artimaña porque Edward tenía que creer que ella nos había abandonado, me empezaba a sentir bastante irritada con ella. Alice tenía que dar algunas explicaciones.

Alice suspiro. "Sácalo todo de tu pecho bella"

"¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso Alice?"

"Era necesario"

"¡Era necesario!" exploté. "¡Me convenciste totalmente de que íbamos a morir todos! He estado destrozada por semanas."

"Tenía que ser de esa manera" dijo ella calmadamente. "En el caso de que necesitaras estar preparada para salvar a Nessie"

Instintivamente sostuve a Nessie – ahora dormida en mi regazo – más fuerte en mis brazos.

"Pero tu sabias que también había otras formas" la acusé. "Sabias que había esperanza. ¿Eres consciente de que podrías haberme dicho todo? Sé que Edward pensó que estábamos en un callejón sin salida de Aro, pero podrías habérmelo dicho"

Ella me miro especulativa por un momento. "No creo" dijo. "No eres una gran actriz"

"¿Esto es sobre mis habilidades?"

"Oh Bella, no exageres. ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que fue? No estaba segura de que alguien como Nahuel y Karen existieran – todo lo que sabía era que ¡tendría que buscar algo que no podía ver! Trata de imaginar una búsqueda de un punto ciego – no es la cosa más fácil que he hecho. Además hemos tenido que dar la espalda a muchos testigos clave, al igual que no se encontraban bastante rápido. Después de mantener mis ojos abiertos tanto tiempo en caso de que decidieras seguir mis instrucciones. En algún momento me dirás que es exactamente lo que está en Rio. Antes de todo esto, tuve que tratar de ver cada movimiento de los Vulturis para venir por ti y solo algunas pistas para la estrategia. Tuve unas pocas horas para localizar y llevar a cabo todas las posibilidades. La mayor parte de todo es que tenía que asegurarme de que todos creyeran que yo había desertado para que Aro no pensara que tenías un as bajo la manga o lo que sea. Y si piensas que no me siento como una mier‐"

"¡Esta bien, Esta bien!" la interrumpí. "¡Lo siento! Sé que también fue duro para ti. Es solo que…te eche de menos con locura, Alice. No me vuelvas a hacer esto."

La risa de Alice sonó a través de la sala y todos nos reímos al escucharla de nuevo. "Yo también te eche de menos Bella. Así que perdóname y trata de estar satisfecha con ser la superhéroe del día"

Todos los demás se reían, y yo enterré mi cara en el pelo de Nessie, avergonzada.

Edward volvió a analizar todo sobre lo ocurrido en el día de hoy, declarando que fue mi escudo el que había hecho a los Vulturis huir con la cola entre las piernas. La forma en que todo el mundo me miró me hizo sentir incomoda. Incluso Edward. Me miraban como si me hubieran crecido un centenar de pies en el transcurso de la mañana. He intentado hacer caso omiso de las miradas, manteniendo mis ojos en la cara de Nessie y en el sueño de Jacob sin cambios de expresión.

Seria siempre solo Bella para él, y era un alivio.

La mirada más difícil de ignorar fue la más confusa también.

Era como si el medio humano, medio vampiro Nahuel pensara de mí de una determinada manera. Para él, la escena del prado no había sido nada insólito en absoluto. Pero el muchacho nunca quito sus ojos de mí. O quizás el estaba mirando a Nessie, pero caí en la cuenta de que si solo estuviera viendo a Nessie también podría ver a las otras dos, que ya eran mayor y no una bebe y eso me asusto, aun que no entendía del todo porque Karen seguía aquí con nosotros si odiaba a los vampiros, ella pareció oír mis pensamientos y me sonrió y al verla recordé donde la había visto y su sonrisa se ensancho como si supiera lo que pensaba y eso me asusto, había alguien capaz de entrar en mi escudo pensé aterrada.

Jasper sintió mi cambio de humor y se situó a mi lado, a lo que Edward también se acerco y al verme mirando a Karen y esta mirándome a mí con una sonrisa "TRANQUILA" escuche en mi mente pero mire a Nessie y ella no fue la que me dijo nada, alce la vista y ella seguía sonriendo aunque la niña seguía seria mirando a Nessie y a Nahuel, "que rayos" me pregunte y otra vez lo escuche "PARECES UNA LOCA, PUEDES CALMARTE UN POCO" eso fue todo lo que necesite para pasar de la incertidumbre a entender que ella era la que me estaba hablando por la mente, arrugue el entrecejo y Jazz al notar mi cambio de humor se acerco a ella y soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención de Alice y el resto de la familia , Alice danzo hasta quedarse a un lado de ellas y la niña por primera vez sonrió a Alice

"Oh, cierto que a ellas no las eh presentado ellas son Karen y su hija" dijo Alice

"No son Hermanas" pregunto Carlisle mientras se acercaba

"No" respondió Alice "ellas son madre e hija al igual que Nessie y Bella" cuando lo dijo sonrió de manera significativa pero para mí solo fue una sonrisa

"porque pareces hibrida" pregunto Emmet que hasta el momento se había quedado callado

"Sinceramente no lo sé" se encogió de hombros

"Un momento" dijo Carlisle "lo más importante es saber porque le mentiste a los Vulturis"

"ella no quería involucrarla" contesto Alice y Karen asintió con la cabeza

"¿Por qué no puedo leerles la mente?" pregunto Edward

"lo ignoro, pero somos escudos al igual que Bella" cuando pronuncio mi nombre un recuerdo más fuerte me invadió y ella solo acrecentó la sonrisa, por fin entendía lo que sucedía

"Eres tú" chille mientras me aceraba y la abrazaba – yo nunca era tan efusiva pero a ella desde hace seis años la quería conocer aunque en realidad no hubiera pasado ese tiempo "como te convertiste"

"Hablaremos de mi conversión cuando dejes a tu hija en una cama y no la apacharemos" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"¿Se conocen?" pregunto Alice

"Se puede decir que de cierta forma si" dije con una sonrisa y muy avergonzada de mis pensamientos mire a Edward que no entendió mi cara "fue hace seis años según Karen y 2 años para mi" nadie entendió

"pero en eso ya tú estabas con nosotros y tú no has salido de aquí" replico Emmet

"fue en el momento en que ninguno pudo evitarlo" dijo Karen con una sonrisa que descoloco a Edward, pensando en lo de Jazz supongo, por lo que me aventure a decir

"fue un poco antes de eso" su rostro se relajo un poco, mire a Karen que miraba a Nahuel y quise saber que estaban haciendo pero más pudo mi curiosidad "¿Cómo has hecho lo de hace un minuto? Se supone que nadie lo traspasa ni si quiera el lector de mentes"

"puedes leerla" pregunto Edward y ella solo asintió "increíble llega una hibrida y si es capaz de mirar en su cabeza y yo llevo dos años intentándolo y nada" bufo y se sentó al lado de Esme que le toco la pierna en un acto de reconforte. Pero eso solo evoco las risas de todos los presentes que despertaron a Nessie y Jake con el escándalo

"aclaro de nuevo no soy hibrida" anuncio Karen "pero si puedo meterme en su cabeza es porque de alguna forma soy parte de ella o algo por el estilo, no estoy segura" no entendí muy bien pero había algo que si supe de inmediato la niña era…

No podía seguir pensando en eso, esa respuesta era imposible, pero no podía evitar ver similitudes. En mis recuerdos humanos todo se desvanecía pero ese ya no era un recuerdo era una realidad que parecía ser cierta, fui sacada de mis pensamientos por Karen

"vaya eres el primero en notarlo, o será porque lo conociste de antes" decía ella mirando a Carlisle "aunque Bella también está notando"

"¿estabas leyéndonos?" pregunte confusa y Karen asintió mirando a Nessie

"puedo leerlos a cada uno de ustedes incluso a Edward" volvió a sonreír pero como si hubiera escuchado algo que le diera risa

"Bella, ¿estás bloqueando a Carlisle?" pregunto ceñudo Edward

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" pregunte confusa

"no lo sé pero no puedo leerlo ni a él ni a ti ni a ellas"

"Yo lo bloquee" dijo Karen

"También bloqueas eso no es de imaginar…" dijo Edward con tono acido acercándose a ella a paso humano, la niña solo le miraba con gesto serio. Edward se detuvo a unos pasos de nosotras y miro a Nessie, la bloquee de inmediato y él me miro por un segundo para luego mirar a Karen de nuevo "…pero no entiendo el porqué de hacerlo en este momento, y solo a Carlisle"

"Parece que la ponzoña también pasa la inteligencia de lo que vemos mas allá de nosotros" rio negando con la cabeza "solo te bloqueo a Carlisle porque el comprendió algo o por lo menos lo deduce pero no sabe como exactamente es lo que imagina, y al decir esto entiendo que ya está seguro al igual que Bella" me miro "¿cierto Bella?" asentí con la cabeza "bien ahora necesito hablar contigo lindura ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto a Nessie dejando de lado a Edward y yo sabía que eso lo mataba

"_Mami" _me llamó Nessie _"¿le respondo?"_ sabía por su entonación que solo me pedía permiso y yo solo asentí a lo que miro a Karen

"me llamo Renesme, pero me pueden decir Nessie" dijo mirándolas intercaladamente

"Oh, veo que eso es algo extraño" dijo mirando a su hija "parece coincidencia, pero bien mi nombre es Karen y mi hija se llama Vanessa pero le gusta que le digan Nessa"

"Whoa" fue todo lo que pude decir mientras pensaba que además de ser familia de una forma realmente extraña también nos pusimos de acuerdo con los nombres, aunque el de Nessie es gracias a Jake, este se mantenía al margen de la plática y no sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero primero había que saber unas cosas

"¿Ya supiste como fue que sucedió?" le pregunte ignorando las miradas asesinas que me mandaba mi esposo "quiero decir yo nunca tuve oportunidad de buscar pero imagino que tu si"

"Si pero necesito salir de aquí porque Edward desea matarme y no entiendo porque" dijo Karen con una sonrisa mirando a Edward.

Sabía que Edward no nos dejaría salir por lo que "Mejor nos quedamos y que sepa de una vez" Karen pareció pensarlo y miro toda la habitación hasta llegar a Jasper, le dijo algo porque Jasper asintió y se sentó al lado de Edward.

"ok, si Bella desea que todos lo escuchen al mismo tiempo aquí les va" tomo aire y sentó a Nessie y a Nessa en el sofá para después situarse detrás de ellas "¿Qué ven entre ellas?" pregunto mirando a Alice

"¿Por qué los bloquearon?" pregunto Edward que estaba de pie al lado de Jasper, pero aunque la pregunta era dirigida a Karen y a mi él solo miraba a Karen

"en situaciones las personas no ven lo que sus ojos no quieren ver y si las demás están por fuera entenderán con mayor facilidad" replico ella mirando a Alice y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro "por favor necesito que abran su mente y traten de ver más allá de lo que ven, parece que Nahuel y Huilen ya captaron lo más esencial, ¿ven que si su perspectiva es diferente pueden entender…?"

"¿puedes dejar de parecer una psicóloga?" pregunto un muy irritado Edward. Después de eso todos jadearon menos Edward que se los quedo mirando, los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Carlisle, Huilen y su sobrino

"Bella no se que decir" me dijo Esme con cara afligida y no entendía el porqué si ella no tenía nada que ver o por lo menos nada malo

"no te entiendo Esme de que hablas" – le dije preocupada al ver que seguí a punto de llorar aunque eso para nosotros no estuviera permitido, pero a todos les dio por hablar al mismo tiempo

"Es imposible" dijeron Rose y Alice al tiempo

"No lo puedo Creer" ese fue Jasper con un sonrisa brincándole en los labios

"Genial" dijo Emmet

"¿Me pueden explicar de qué va todo esto?" pregunto Edward sin que nadie le contestara

"yo no sé porque Edward te…" no la deje terminar de decir lo que estaba por decir porque Edward en tendería y se pondría a negar

"no pasa nada Esme de verdad, tú crees que si no lo supiera la abría abrazado tan efusivamente, eso es de locos lo sé pero en si él no hizo nada" dije

"Dejen de ignorarme y díganme que pasa" demando Edward

"Supongo que es la hora" se atrevió a decir Nessa mientras su madre la miraba mal "Este espectáculo se puede ahorrar, solo es para dales una noticia que los sorprenderá pero es verdad" siguió diciendo calmadamente "Como ya saben soy hija biológica de mi madre aquí presente y mi padre es uno de los hombre Cullen, miren similitudes y luego sueltan la verdad" dijo con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Edward, pero este no la vio por estar mirando con el ceño fruncido a Karen…


	2. Chapter 2

_New Cap. _

_Espero lo disfruten… XD_

"_**Dejen de ignorarme y díganme que pasa" demando Edward **_

"_**Supongo que es la hora" se atrevió a decir Nessa mientras su madre la miraba mal "Este espectáculo se puede ahorrar, solo es para dales una noticia que los sorprenderá pero es verdad" siguió diciendo calmadamente "Como ya saben soy hija biológica de mi madre aquí presente y mi padre es uno de los hombre Cullen, miren similitudes y luego sueltan la verdad" dijo con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Edward, pero este no la vio por estar mirando con el ceño fruncido a Karen…**_

Cap. 2

"por Dios y yo que pensé que los vampiros eran inteligentes o por lo menos se dejaban llevar por su instinto, pero al parecer tu no lo tienes" todo lo dijo Karen mirando detenidamente a Edward "¿estás seguro que quieres saber?" pregunto a lo que Edward asintió "Nessa también es tu hija" soltó de pronto a lo que Edward la miro en shock

"eso es imposible yo no he…" no le deje terminar

"di que no es tu hija y ya verás Edward Cullen" le amenace mientras me acercaba a mi Nessie y a Nessa "desde que vi a Nessa vi el parecido que tiene con Nessie y tiene los ojos verdes al igual que los tuyos cuando eras humano"

"como demonios… te das cuenta de lo que dices y… yo no la conozco nunca la había visto y mi memoria es buena" termino de decir bajando el tono de voz y mirando a Nessie y a Nessa alternamente

"AHHHHH TENGO UNA HEMANA" grito Nessie mientras se abrazaba a Nessa luego pensó en algo que a Nessa no pareció gustarle porque la miro ceñuda, me entrego a Nessie en los brazos y se acerco a Edward

"Mira Edward – dijo con voz suave y me di cuenta que era muy parecida a la de Nessie – si tú crees que no soy tu hija piensa lo que quieras, la verdad a mi me da igual… ¿sabes? mi madre me trajo a rastras para ayudar a tu hija por que la iban a matar a ella y a todos ustedes, la verdadera razón del porque me obligo no lo sé, porque si ella hubiera venido sola hubiera dado lo mismo ya que a ninguno de los que le tenemos aprecio les pasara nada mientras existamos, y ella reconoció a Alice y Jasper cuando nos encontramos, pero yo no, y si tu vuelves a decir que no soy tu hija me da igual porque yo nunca aceptare que me nombres como eso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – solo te pido que no lo hagas delante de Nessie que se deja llevar por tus palabras porque para ella eres algo importante en su vida al igual que lo es Bella y Jake y desde este momento yo también al igual que mi madre" termino de hablar y siguió mirando le a los ojos, una sonrisa malvada se asomo en sus labios "no te preocupes a la única a las que amo son mujeres y tu mi querido Edward eres del sexo opuesto por lo que no me caes bien y espero que siga así ¿entendido?" Edward tomo aire y le miro intensamente "no lo intentes, la única forma de que puedas entrar alguna vez en los pensamientos de nosotras tres será cuando así lo queramos y yo no lo quiero"

"¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo que no sabes niña?" pregunto Edward a Nessa, esta me miro y yo asentí

"que no sea de tu edad no me vuelve alguien menos capaz intelectualmente que tu pero te aconsejo que con migo la lleves en paz porque tengo un carácter fuerte que se no querrás ver. Con tu permiso me largo de esta mierda" dijo caminando a la puerta pero Karen levanto la cabeza y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza

"Cariño tenemos que darle las explicaciones a los demás, ellos también desean entender" le comunico con una voz que no daba a replicas

"Pues cuéntale tu no quiero estar aquí y menos con él – dijo dando la vuelta para mirar a su madre – ya no le soporto"

"Nessa si yo digo que te quedas te quedas y punto – se detuvo un momento y hablo mentalmente con Nessa que arrugo la frente y me miro para luego mirar a Nessie quien la miro sin comprender. En ese momento comencé a escuchar su charla para nada civilizada "_entiende de una maldita vez que es lo que necesitas" decía una Karen muy enfadada "yo no necesito a ese en mi vida contigo me basta y me sobra y yo estoy llena de mucha mierda como para implicarlas a ellas" contesto Nessa "dime la verdad que fue lo que te dijo Nessie" pregunto Karen "nada ella no me dijo nada" respondió mirándome "sé que es una mentira y sabes cómo las odio así que por favor dime de una vez" se quedaron en silencio mientras en la mente de Nessa paso el pensamiento que Nessie le había dado "__**si ella es mi hermana y mi papá no la quiere puede que a mí tampoco me quiera de verdad, ella se parece a mi papá y el dice que no es su hija y yo me parezco a él un poco – sonó un gemido – de pronto a mí tampoco me quiere" **__allí termino el pensamiento mientras Karen negaba con la cabeza "lo siento" pensó Nessa _

"Eres un estúpido" dijo Karen en voz alta mientras caminaba a paso humano y se enfrentaba a Edward que le ganaba en altura pero eso no parecía importarle a ella ¡_plaf! _sonó la mano de Karen al tocar la mejilla de Edward que se coloreo un poco. Todos los miraban atónitos no podían creer que ella le hubiera pegado y Nessie se removió incomoda en mis brazos

"¿Por qué me pegas?" pregunto Edward agarrándose la mejilla

"por ser un completo estúpido – dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza, comenzó a hablar así – no entendía al completo el porqué de la forma en cómo te hablo Nessa pero en ese momento la hubiera dejado matarte porque eres tan estúpido que das pena"

"no sabía que a los estúpidos se les pegara por serlo" comento Edward irónico, cosa que hizo que Karen levantara la cabeza de forma abrupta

"créeme esto merece mucho más que ese golpe que te he dado y te…"

"¡NO!" grito Nessa interrumpiendo a su madre

"cálmate Nessa, es algo que él necesita ver" comento Karen a lo que Nessa bufo y se tiro en el sofá al tiempo que Nessie se bajaba de mi regazo y le acariciaba la cara. Karen le mostro a Edward el pensamiento que Nessie le dejo ver a Nessa y la cara de Edward se transformo en una mueca de dolor mientras miraba a Nessie acariciando a su hermana

"pero es que tu sabes que es imposible" dijo Edward mirándole desesperado Karen negó con la cabeza mirando a Carlisle este asintió

"Sabes, Edward para un vampiro decir que algo es imposible es incomprensible – dijo mirando a Esme – los humanos piensan que solo ellos existen sobre esta tierra, pero la verdad es que ellos pensaran que es imposible que hayan vampiros pero yo los veo a ustedes y son reales, imposible que hayan hombres lobos pero los hay, tanto los hijos de la luna como los de magia, imposible que existan las sirenas pero yo he conocido a varias y son tan reales como yo, existen seres híbridos como Nahuel, sus hermanas, Nessa y Nessie y los demás que no conocemos, imposible que yo exista si soy parte humana, vampira y otra cosa pero aquí estoy y ustedes me ven, tú me vez – dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos – nada en la vida es imposible solo que no tenemos imaginación para ciertas cosas. Te saco de tu dolor diciéndote que yo soy madre de Nessa porque ella estuvo en mi y se alimento gracias a mi pero no fue concebida dentro de mí Edward y por eso no es completamente mi hija aunque yo la tengo desde hace 6 años tu y Bella también son sus padres" termino de decir Karen

"pero yo conocí a Bella solo hace dos años y Nessa tiene seis" dijo Edward desesperado o nervioso

"¿Tienes una vela?" pregunto a Emmet que la trajo en seguida "gracias, miren la vela está apagada y ahora…" dijo morándola fijamente mientras la dejaba en la meza, de repente salió una llamarada para luego bajar. Todos nos quedamos sobresaltados al ver eso

"¿puedes hacer fuego?" pregunto un muy interesado Emmet con los ojos brillándole mientras Rose le daba un zape por esa pregunta tan estúpida "Ouch, eso dolió osita"

Karen sonrió mientras se acercaba a Emmet y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a Emmet parecía hipnotizado por su mirada que aunque se encontraba en Karen estaba levemente perdida, Emmet parpadeo sorprendido y sonrió felizmente

"Eso ha sido increíble – chillo como un bebe alzando a Karen en sus brazos cosa que no le gusto demasiado a Rose pero a Nessa pareció encantarle porque levanto la cabeza y, miro a su madre quien la sonreía a Emmet cuando la dejo en el suelo – ella es una bruja y tiene poderes y me mostro algo increíble"

"En verdad eres una bruja – pregunto un muy sorprendido Carlisle, Karen asintió – eso es increíble, como te diste cuenta"

"Miren, les contare la historia desde el comienzo de mi vida" Karen tomo aire y comenzó el relato con la vista perdida "Hace veinticuatro años yo nací siendo una humana, mis padres son humanos y todavía viven, cuando cumplí dieciocho ocurrió algo extraño, yo estaba acostada en mi cama, ya era hora de dormir según mis padres, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, este no quería llegar a mi por lo que me puse a hablar con migo misma, cuando estaba ya casi dormida dije "_desearía estar en un lugar diferente" _y cuando desperté no era yo misma" en esa parte los miro de manera significativa pero al parecer ellos no entendieron la mirada "yo me encontraba en el cuerpo de Bella, acuérdense de lo que paso hace 2 años, Bella actuaba raro, más de lo normal como dijo Emmet porque no era ella, era yo, y ella se encontraba en mi cuerpo en Suramérica con mis padres. Solo duramos ese día en el cuerpo de la otra pero eso basto para que cuando todos los Cullens se fueran de caza y nos dejaran a Edward y a mi o a Bella, algo nos sucedió y una cosa que no se explica así de fácil nos llevo a la cama, después de un momento en el que no se qué paso ni cuanto fue el tiempo que paso, pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo ya estábamos… - se notaba que estaba incomoda - en lo que estábamos, pero solo pude verle los ojos dorados (que había visto durante todo el día) de un color verde muy intenso y eso fue lo último que vi porque después me hallaba en mi cama levantándome con un dolor en la entrepierna que paso cuando me bañe".

"cuando ella regreso a su cuerpo yo regrese al mío" dije al saber que ella ya no sabía que paso después "estábamos con Edward en la cama y todavía unidos, pero no sé y caí dormida, a la mañana siguiente antes que ustedes llegaran yo recordaba solo el haberme sentido desnuda y con Edward encima de mí después lo que vi me pareció que fue un sueño porque él no volvió a decir nada del tema y a mí se me iba pasando en la cabeza como algo tan lejano que solo significaría un sueño, después de eso la vida se torno con todos los bajos y altos" termine diciendo con una sonrisa abrazando con fuerza a Nessie

"pero todavía no entiendo como quedaste embarazada tu y no Bella" dijo Carlisle mirando a Karen

"Eso es algo muchísimo más fácil de entender" Karen sonrió "al igual que lo quedo Bella, pero como cuando estuve con Edward fue en el cuerpo de Bella, eso no es algo normal y encontré que fue gracias a una bruja que todo esto paso"

"¿eres una bruja de verdad?" pregunto una Esme pensativa

"si pero yo no fui la que lo hizo, fue una bruja que no es de las que con varita y hechizos" hablo Karen "es una bruja con poderes que vienen de generación en generación, pero estos fueron otorgados por el mal"

"Y tu como lo averiguaste" pregunte intrigada, ella sonrió triste

"No tuve que buscarlas ellas llegaron a mi puerta, después de que ella nació" se quedo pensativa un momento y cuando reacciono "un año y tres meses después de que Nessa naciera"

"Esto es increíble tengo una hermana bruja" dijo Nessie con entusiasmo viendo como Nessa le sonreía "es genial tengo que decirle a los demás lobos" de pronto se quedo quieta pensando y su carita se ponía cada vez más triste, Nessa le quito el hilo de pensamientos y se acerco a ella que estaba en mis brazos

"Clarín que te quiero pequeña, eres adorable y eres de mi sangre, además siento la conexión contigo que supe tenía pero no sabía cómo llegar a ti" le decía mientras la sacaba de mis brazos y la cargaba mirándole los ojos, era marrón y verde contemplándose, aunque mi Nessie no saliera con los ojos verdes como los de Nessa y Edward cuando era humano. Se parecían tanto esas dos criaturas que era notable que eran familia, pero no entendía como Edward no calló en la cuenta de que eran parecidas si es muy observador o eso pensaba.

"Bien ya que saben que Nessa y Nessie son hermanas, nosotras nos tenemos que ir" dijo Karen mirando a su hija que alzo una ceja y Karen contesto en voz alta "no creo que se necesite, ellos le harán entrar en razón y después sabremos su reacción" terminando de decir eso Nessa hizo un puchero "No será necesario, así que despídete que tenemos un gran viaje"

Nessa haciéndole caso a su madre me entrego a Nessie.

"No tienen porque irse si quieren se quedan unos días con nosotros" animo Esme

"En verdad lo siento" dijo Karen mientras se acercaba a Esme para abrazarla y luego a abrazar a Carlisle "Se como seguirá y no me gusta, aunque ella así lo quiera yo tengo un límite y puede ser muy peligroso"

"¿Qué es lo que puede llegar a ser peligroso y para quién?" pregunto Carlisle

Sonrió a Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mí y cargaba a Nessie "También te extrañare" le susurro con una sonrisa "lo peligroso…" dijo tomando aire "sería el que él lo pensara ahora y viera la verdad a medias, y si nos quedamos sería peligroso para todos ustedes, aunque pensándolo bien lo segundo es aun más peligroso" nos miro por unos segundos como si estuviera evaluando la situación "Todos morirán si nos quedamos" termino dejando a Nessie en mis brazos

"Pero tú dijiste que eras poderosa, no creo que nada te dañe" le dije sin creérmelo yo misma y ella lo noto

"Solo hay algo que nos puede dañar y eso no se puede evitar" dijo totalmente irrevocable

"Ya casi sale" dijo Nessa a lo que Karen le mando una mirada envenenada y se acerco a ella

"No puedes quedarte sin esto" susurro amenazante "por Dios sabes lo que pasara y te da igual" grito

"Solo deseo escucharlo y seré toda tuya" le contesto sin inmutarse. En ese momento todo cayó en su sitio como si fuera un rompecabezas, ella solo sabia la reacción de él y esta no era buena. Quería alejarse de él.

"Lo siento" susurro Karen después de mirarme y me pareció que se le aguaron los ojos, pero recompuso su rostro con una máscara fría e inexpresiva que me helo la sangre. Sentí como Edward se situaba a mi lado "BLOQUEALOS A TODOS MENOS A EDWARD Y NESSIE PORFAVOR" me pidió Karen, lo hice pero no entendía el porqué lo quería .Pero entonces algo inusual ocurrió, Nessa que se encontraba al lado de Karen miraba a todos como si no los hubiera visto nunca, cuando paso su mirada a Edward en sus ojos salió la ira y el odio, pero ella parcia diferente

"Hmm… por fin te veo, tan claramente…" susurro mirándole, Karen al escucharla hablar se dio la vuelta y la miro interrogante "Oh, mi querida – dijo Nessa a Karen mientras la veía – veo que llegue en buen momento, esta vez fui oportuna…"

"_no es Nessa mira – me dijo Karen por la mente"_

"_Whoa, pero si la niña ya sabe mantener conversaciones mentalmente – dijo una voz burlona – creí que siempre serias una inepta"_

"_Cállate de una vez – escuche la voz de Nessa y la vi de pie tratando de acercarse a una señora – tu eres solo una vieja"_

"_puedo estar vieja pero soy más fuerte" volvió a decir la voz gastada _

"_Nessa desconéctate" dijo Karen _

"_Si lo hago ganara terreno- respondió Nessa"_

"_entonces aguanta" comento Karen _

"_pero duele…"_

"_mírame Nessa – dije llamando la atención de ellas – piensa en algo lindo o bueno que te haya pasado"_

"_para que" pregunto Karen_

"_creo que si piensa en algo no le dolerá demasiado lo que sea que le harás" dije_

"_Hmm… ok, hazlo a la…" no pudo terminar porque una voz se metió _

"_Por fin las encuentro, verdaderamente han mejorado en la mente, o por lo menos a desaparecer de un lugar a otro dentro de esta" comento sarcástica _

"_YA" grito Nessa_

Salí de la mente de ellas para ver como Karen se lanzaba a Nessa a una velocidad que las hizo caer a las dos, Karen la tenia agarrada del cuello y salía algo de las manos de ella, en ese momento Nessa comenzó a gritar que se la quitaran de encima que la iba a matar ahorcándola y que se estaba quedando sin aire

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto una histérica Alice mientras trataba de moverse "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"

"Yo tampoco puedo" dijeron los demás, incluso Edward. Intente moverme y si pude al igual que Nessie que miraba como Nessa se retorcía bajo las manos de Karen, pasaron uno minutos hasta que Karen dejo de torcer el cuello de Nessa para soltarla y abrazarla, los demás pudieron moverse y Carlisle se acerco a Karen

"¿Por qué has intentado matarla?" preguntó, pero Karen solo veía a Nessa

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Karen mirando a Nessa intensamente

"Si, pero cada vez es más fuerte, creo que no podre soportarlo más" dijo levantándose y sobándose el cuello

"Lo siento" dijo Karen, parecía que estuvieran solas y no se dieran cuenta del mundo exterior

"No lo sientas tú no tienes la culpa" comento mirándola para posar su mirada en mi "Yo nunca debí haber nacido de todas formas"

"Alguien puede explicar de qué coño va todo esto" pregunto una Rose irritada "y tu porque querías matar a tu hija"

"Ella no me estaba matando, solo me salvaba" replico Nessa

"como puedes decir eso si la vimos estrangulándote" – volvió a insistir Rose

"Cálmate Rose o te dará un ataque" dijo sonriendo Karen, Rose iba a protestar pero no la deje

"No era a Nessa a la que Karen estaba intentando matar" comunique acercándome a Nessa cerciorándome de que el cuello estuviera bien "¿Quién era?"

"La que hizo posible el cambio de cuerpo y dejo que Nessa viviera" comento Karen

"¿Cómo así?" pregunto un muy confundido Emmet, no di tiempo a respuesta yo necesitaba saber

"¿pero si le dio la vida porque quiere…?"

"¿matarla? – me corto Karen asentí a su pregunta – porque ella cree que…"

"Yo no debo existir – le corto Nessa - soy única y creadora de otra parecida a mí, según los estándares de la vida de las brujas, todos los monstruos que nacieron ya fueron formados como lo que son, no se puede romper mas leyes que la de dos especies, jamás tres"

"Pero por lo que ella la quiere matar es por ser ella la única culpable de esta creación" termino Karen, un móvil sonó y Nessa lo saco de sus pantalones mirando un mensaje

"Es hora de irnos, están en Florida por dos días" anuncio mirando a Karen se giro y los miro uno a uno a la cara incluso a Jake "De verdad lamento que hayan presenciado esto, nos veremos en algún momento"

"de verdad se tienen que ir" pregunto Nessie haciendo un puchero estilo Alice a lo que Nessa sacudió la cabeza sonriendo

"lo siento princesa pero es necesario, por el momento no soy segura para estar cerca de ti, cuando mate a mi creadora vendré a visitarte más seguido – le comento a Nessie dándole un beso en la mejilla

"y si te mueres antes" pregunto sollozando

"tranquila en ese aspecto ella jamás morirá" le animo Karen acercándose a mi

"y tú" volvió a insistir Nessie

"que pasa con migo" pregunto mirándome buscando respuesta pero solo me encogí de hombros

"¿no morirás?"

"oh, pequeña no pienses en eso – canto quedándose pensativa – mira – le dijo mostrándole una cadena que llevaba colgada como pulsera – esta cadena que vez aquí es muy importante para nosotras, el significado lo conocerás cuando vengamos por ella ¿entendido?"

"si" – contesto Nessie dejando que Karen le colocara la cadena

"y si no vuelves por ella" pregunte en un rápido movimiento de Labios que Nessie no escucharía

"alguna de las dos morirá pero este collar servirá para que viva" respondió para todos quienes la miraron sorprendidos supongo que al escuchar como hablaba de morir "la única familiar de sangre directa que queda de parte de Nessa es Nessie"

"Dijiste que tus padres vivían" comento Edward que se había mantenido callado durante todo este tiempo

"ellos son de Sangre débil y Nessie es más fuerte, esa sangre es la que nos llamara – contesto Nessa mirándole a los ojos – porque has decidido hablar Edward

"solo sentía curiosidad" susurro

"ok, bien les contaremos todo cuando volvamos, con todo lujo de detalles Alice – se río Karen – nos encontraremos por ahí dentro de 5 años o más"

"porque no veo sus futuros o más bien sus no futuros" pregunto Alice

"Toma – dijo Nessa quitándose un collar y colocándolo en el cuello de Alice – si por algún motivo te lo quitas ya no tendrás visiones de nosotras"

"¿las veré como me veo a mi misma?" pregunto sorprendida "yo no veo híbridos

"Alice me ofendes – dijo Karen – no soy hibrida pero nosotras somos las que decidimos si dejarnos ver o no y ese collar que te dio Nessa te dejara ver el futuro que nosotras creamos conveniente que veas"

"¿ósea que si están en peligro no lo veré?"

"no, solo veras lo que te permitamos ver y como dijo Nessa si te lo quitas no veras nada porque es el vinculo que ella decidió unir a ti en el momento de entregártelo – suspiro – ahora si espero estén bien, saludos a los amazonas cuando viajen a llevar a Nessie"

"Cuídense y ámense, porque aunque la vida de ustedes durara mucho, jamás se puede confiar en los demás que no sean su familia" se despidió Nessa guiñando un ojo a Jasper y haciendo una reverencia que Jasper contesto sonriente mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

"oh, casi se me olvida – susurro Karen dándose la vuelta mirando a Carlisle y a Edward – si los Vulturis que son los reyes de los vampiros (según ellos) algún día intentan llevarlos con ellos por medio de amenazas o intentos de secuestro o algo por el estilo no dejen que los intimiden porque sé que no hay nada más valioso que tu compañero asique si la elección es o únete o tu compañero muere decidan que su compañero muera y esto los unirá de una forma no vista en la que la muerte no llegara jamás ni porque el fuego los toque ¿entendido?" todos asentimos con la cabeza "claro si eso llega a pasar ya lo sabremos y estaremos dispuestas a ayudarlos de todos modos, veremos las visones de Alice" con eso Karen y Nessa salieron de la casa sin decir nada más y cuando nos asomamos a la entrada ya no había ni rastro, entramos de nuevo, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigen a diferentes lugares de la casa

Ya me había olvidado de Nahuel y Huilen que estaban saliendo de la casa para cazar un poco, con Edward y Nessie nos fuimos a nuestra casa, ahí Edward me saco toda la sopa de lo que paso mientras nadie escuchaba nada, entendió que nada era imposible y que trataría de mejorar su relación con Nessa cosa que agradecí.

8 años después…

_Continuara…_


	3. Reencuentroparte 1

_**La trama es mía los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, y algún nombre nuevo claro!**_

_**Agradezco loss Reviews de Invierno Vulturi y Flexer **_

_**Fueron las que me animaron a escribir este new cap. Bessos para ellas **_

_**;)…. XD**_

_New Cap._

_Espero lo disfruten… XD _

**Reencuentro /parte 1**

**8 años después…**

Me encontraba sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol pensando en cómo varias cosas habían cambiado desde que nos enteramos de la existencia de Nessa, aunque Edward y Alice decían una vez a la semana que ellas estaba bien yo no lo podía creer y ellos lo sabían. Ya llevábamos más de un año sin ver nada de ellas y me tenía un poco preocupada, deje mis pensamientos a la deriva, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

"Que pensamientos más tristes" dijo la voz de Nessie, mire a todos los lados para ver en donde estaba (ella estaba con Edward y llegaría dentro de 15 minutos había dicho Alice)

"Ya me estoy volviendo loca" susurre bajando de un salto

"Wau, que elegante que baja mi otra madre" sonreía ante mis pensamientos, pero caí en la cuenta de que lo había escuchado por mis oídos. Una silueta bajo del árbol de al lado de donde me encontraba sentada hace unos segundos; enfrente de mí se encontraba Nessa

"Nessa" grite mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba, me di cuenta de que no daba ningún olor era como si no estuviera allí

"escucho tus pensamientos Bella y si estoy aquí, no soy una ilusión" – dijo sonriéndome

"no lo puedo creer de verdad estas aquí" le sonreí pero mi sonrisa se congelo "donde esta Karen y porque no la vemos desde hace un año o a ti"

"para eso he venido" dijo seria "mi madre fue la que murió y yo necesito a Nessie para traerla de nuevo"

"Hace cuanto" pregunte temiendo la respuesta

"Más o menos un año que me dejo" hizo un puchero

"¿hace un año? ¿Dónde estabas?" se rio de mi al verme seria "no te rías jovencita que aunque parecemos casi de la misma edad yo soy mayor"

"como digas MAMÁ" se burlo, pero aun así me calentó un poco el corazón "aunque me lleves trece años de edad hace tiempo que deje de ser una niña – se rio un poco – no me trates como tal que no te va a ti ni a mi"

"ok, pero sonaste un poco como Nessie ¿sabes?"

"¿en serio?" pensó un momento "donde esta esa niña que deje hace ocho años y que debe de ser toda una mujer hoy"

"salió con Edward – me reí – ya sabes eso de que ya no quiere ser la princesita de papá lo tiene mal a él"

"y como va con el lobo" sabia a lo que se refería

"de eso no se mucho – sonreí triste y Nessa me abrazo – siento que se reprime de todo eso con migo que soy su madre y no lo habla con nadie"

"¿Por qué?"

"un día el boca floja de Em dijo lo de que Jake y Edward estaban enfrentados por mi y ella no lo tomo bien, desde ese día se alejo de mi en ese tema"

"hablare con ella – sonrió haciéndome sonreír instantáneamente – como la hermana mayor que soy" soltamos las risas

"¿no la echas de menos?" supo que me refería a su mamá

"la verdad no" abrí los ojos por su respuesta indiferente "me tiene harta y eso que está muerta – sacudió la cabeza – está metida en todo momento en mi cabeza, así que No, no la extraño. ¡Puedes creer que no me dejo llorarla! ¡Es una puta completa!"

"¡Hay! Eso me hiere de cierta forma"

"no deberías – me sonrió halándome hacia la casa – ella se ríe cada vez que digo una grosería en su contra"

"Eso no es normal" me carcajee

"Pues ninguna de nosotras lo es totalmente" se detuvo pensando en algo, espere a que terminara lo que sea que estaba haciendo, me miro y asintió, yo me cruce de brazos y detuve la caminada "no te detengas solo escuchaba lo que me decía mi madre – sonrió con añoranza – a veces la extraño para pelear o discutir ¡oh te manda a decir que estas hermosa!" ese comentario hizo que sintiera algo correr en mis mejillas, me las toque y estaban un poco caliente, pero _¿Cómo demonios yo me sonrojaba? _Pensé

"es imposible" susurre

"no lo es, eso lo hizo mi madre – me comento Nessa arque una ceja – en la otra vida ha conocido y aprendido cosas nuevas"

"increíble"

"¿cierto? Lo malo es que no me quiere enseñar" hizo un puchero muy parecido al de Nessie y Alice

"espera un momento" le dije mientras sacaba mi móvil "es una foto del puchero, vamos hazlo" lo hizo y la compare con la de Nessie en la misma posición "son iguales, solo les cambia el color de ojos y cabello, creo que la forma de la cara un poco"

"que bien una pregunta"

"adelante"

"¿hay alguien en casa?"

"Solo Esme y Carlisle, los demás salieron. Alice y Rose arrastraron a Jazz y Em al centro comercial, yo me escape y Edward y Nessie salieron a no sé donde a buscar libros creo ¿eso está bien?"

"Si, pero vamos quiero ver cómo están Esme y Carlisle – me sonrió picara – a ver si siguen igual de hermosos que cuando los vi"

"bien, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta antes de que se me olvide"

"claro"

"¿Por qué no siento tu olor?"

"Solo lo pueden olor los vampiros con más de dos siglos de existencia y eso solo si yo los dejo"

"¿Por qué?"

"mi sangre y la de mi madre es única y al ser un poco de la tuya es demasiado poderosa para que un vampiro se resista, si dejo que Carlisle perciba mi olor se volvería loco y pasarían varias horas antes de que se calme"

"Carlisle tiene un autocontrol increíble, no te hará nada"

"Quieres verlo" pregunto sonriendo

"la verdad no porque si te pone en riesgo…"

"no pasara nada – me corto – si yo deseo que él lo perciba lo hará pero puedo eliminarlo igual de rápido y detenerlo también. Te lo mostrare cuando haya visto a Nessie ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí y entramos al patio de los Cullen Esme estaba en la cocina y Carlisle en su despacho, Esme sintió mi efluvio y venía caminando a la puerta trasera, cuando la abrió se quedo con la boca abierta, su sonrisa se acrecentó y abraso a Nessa como si de Nessie se tratase. Se dio cuenta de que de pronto a Nessa no le gustara

"tranquila Esme también me alegro de verte" en el estudio sentí como Carlisle dejo de moverse y bajo la escalera llegando a la entrada de la puerta trasera

"¿Nessa?" pregunto con una sonrisa

"hola abuelito" contesto Nessa sonriendo, y se tiro a darle un abrazo "tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees?

"¿Dónde está Karen?" pregunto mirando tras nosotras

"¿enserio?" bufo y entro en la casa, nosotros tres nos quedamos viéndonos y después del shock entramos

"¿Qué dije?" pregunto un confundido Carlisle

"a la única a la que quiero por el momento es a Esme" aclaro y miramos a Esme q se encogió de hombros "¡por Dios solamente no lo puedo creer!, después de no verme durante 8 años lo primero que preguntan es _"¿Dónde está Karen?" _¿A caso con mi presencia no les basta?" se rio a carcajadas revolcándose en el piso y ahí pude volver a respirar aunque no me di cuenta cuando deje de hacerlo "solo bromeo – dijo tranquilizándose – pero respondiendo a la pregunta, la puta de Karen se murió hace un año o mas no sé bien" escuche un jadeo de Esme

"tranquila Esme que eso al parecer le gusta a Karen" le dije y Nessa asintió

"¿bien y ya que soy la única a la que quieres me puedes decir en que estabas pensando en andar tu sola durante todo este año? O mejor aun ¿Por qué Alice no veía nada de ti?" no me acordaba de haber visto a Esme tan enfadada desde que Emmet rompió el florero favorito de Carlisle cuando jugaba con Jasper

"sobre eso yo no tengo la culpa- se defendió – yo no podía ver e incluso mostrarme ante Alice porque mi madre me dijo que era momento de dejarlos tranquilos y que ella sabría cuando dejarme ver, y eso me lo dijo hace menos de 2 horas y no estaba segura de si seguían aquí"

"ok, entonces regañaremos a tu madre… un momento ¿muerta?"

"si por eso he venido, necesito traerla de vuelta y para eso necesito a Nessie"

"Bella, Nessa es igual que Nessie" dijo Carlisle "solo cambian notablemente en las caderas"

"tienes razón en lo de las caderas, me crecen un centímetro todos los años, no sé qué voy a hacer cuando tenga un siglo ¡pareceré un arca!"

"estas segura de que no te han dejado de crecer" pregunto Esme

"la verdad estoy exagerando pero no me gusta, quiero cortarme un pedazo de cada lado" sonrió ante sus pensamientos, escuchamos como sonaban los carros de Em y Alice viniendo

"¡ya llegue!" el grito de Em desde la puerta de entrada retumbo en la casa

"cállate que si susurras igual escucharan" gruño Rose pasándole por delante, los dos llegaron juntos a la sala y Rose se quedo mirando a Nessa

"¿Nessie?" pregunto asombrada, pero respiro y se dio cuenta de que no era ella

"¿Nessa?" pregunto un confundido Emmet

"claro, o ¿acaso Edward tuvo otra hija fuera del matrimonio?" pregunto una sonriente Nessa, parecía que ya no le importaba demasiado Edward y era un lastima o algo bueno, no sabia con exactitud

"¿Dónde está Karen?" pregunto Rose

"cierto" acompaño Emmet

"¡Esme vas ganando!" grito Nessa, Carlisle, Esme y yo nos reímos mientras Em y Rose nos miraba raro "cuando lleguen todos se explica ¿vale?" todos asentimos

"lo sabía" chillo Alice desde la corredor dando saltos hasta Nessa "te extrañe" dijo mirándole

"yo también Alice" le dijo, Nessa iba a seguir pero Alice la corto

"¿Dónde está Karen?" pregunto Alice mirando a su alrededor, Nessa sacudió la cabeza sonriendo

"Esme solo faltan tres y ganas" dijo Nessa

"para mí no hay abrazo" dijo un sonriente Jasper

"¡Jazz!" chillo Nessa y salto a sus brazos enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y su brazos en el cuello, pero para lo que no estaba preparad era para ver a Nessa besando a Jasper en los labios "saben igual que siempre, te conservas muy bien" mire a Alice que solo sonreía mirándolos, los demás tenían la quijada hasta el suelo. Jasper coloco las manos en las caderas de Nessa

"parece que han crecido un poco más – dijo apretándolas - ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"ya sabes tratando de buscar algo para poder cortar un poco" Nessa se río y Alice también

"a mí me parece que están bien" dijo una saltarina Alice y Nessa bufo mientras se baja de Jasper y lo abrazaba por la cintura

"por favor Alice, mírame – se señalo con la mano – estoy rara por tener un cuerpo delgado y las caderas como las de Rose"

"Eso es una clase de elogio" pregunto Rose con el seño fruncido "porque déjame decirte que no lo parece"

"claro que lo es" dijo haciéndose la ofendida "solo que tu eres de un cuerpo de mujer y el mío aun es de adolescente, pero con caderas demasiado grandes para el resto de mi cuerpo. Y lo peor es que nunca cambiare" se quito una lagrima imaginaria

"oh, vamos de verdad no te molesta tanto o ¿sí?" pregunto Alice

"Nah, es algo de problemas pero lo soporto como mejor puedo – sonrió y miro a Rose quien la veía seria – olvídalo ya, Rose solo era un comentario"

"digna hija de su padre" comento Em aguantando la risa y Nessa frunció el seño

"_ya cállate papá"_ escuchamos el grito de Nessie cuando entraba a la casa

"_Renesme vuelve inmediatamente" _fue el turno de Edward para gritar

"_estoy en casa de Mis abuelos,- Esme sonrió al escucharla - creo que tú también puedes entrar"_

Todos los que estábamos en la sala esperamos a ver la reacción de Nessa pero está tenía una enorme sonrisa que se le pego a Alice, llego el momento en que Nessie entro en la sala, nos miro a todos uno a uno y en la mirada parecía querer matar a alguien, cuando me vio mostro su rostro de frustración y mirada de suplica, pero se borro cualquier signo de sentimientos en él cuando Edward entro en la sala con rostro abatido

"Mama prohíbeme rotundamente que algún día vuelva a salir a solas con ese señor" – señalo a Edward con el dedo

"No me apuntes con el dedo" – le amenazo Edward acercándose

"Aléjate de mi Edward" – le dijo en tono acido

"Yo no soy Edward, soy tu padre"

"¡Aleluya! Entonces compórtate como tal"

"Es lo que estoy ha…"

"No, no es lo que estás haciendo, solo quieres manipularme – le corto – yo no soy mamá así que no lo intentes" – le termino gritando. Sentí pena en ese momento y Jazz me miro confundido, él me mando lo que estaban sintiendo mi hija y su padre y me dio risa ver que eran igual de testarudos "_y eso que se metían contigo por tu terquedad_" me dijo Nessa mentalmente, le sonreí agradecida

"Qué rayos quieres decir con eso" – Edward parecía incrédulo y horrorizado

"Mira, que no sea de tu edad no quiere decir que no escuche o no preste atención a las cosas que me dicen cuando hablan de mi mamá y de ti – tomo aire mirándole a cara – deja de meterte en mi cabeza o…."

"La verdad creí que las relaciones de padre hija eran más civilizadas – comento Nessa, acto que hizo que Edward y Nessie la miraran con los ojos como platos – vale no me miren así que no me están saliendo mas cabezas – se rio y se alejo del agarre de jazz para acercarse a Nessie que estaba cerca de las escaleras"

"¿Nessa?" – el primero en reaccionar fue Edward que recompuso la cara

"¡No puede ser!" – Susurro Nessie

_Continuara…_

_**Que les pareció la reacción de Nessie con Edward y Bella?.**_

_**Perdón si no es de su gusto pero en esta historia estoy cambiando tanto la forma en la que se harán las cosas que mi cabeza es un remolino de ideas. Claro que ya se como quiero que siga pero los momentos e instancias de los lugres y personajes cambian un poco.**_

_**Espero les guste. Hasta luego…**_

_**Comenten porfa… no se les quita nada y hacen feliz a alguien… en este caso a mi… ajjajaja**_

_**Besso **_

_**Vaness **_

_Siguientes caps. _

_Cap. Reencuentro (parte 2)_

_Cap. Revelaciones___


	4. Rencuentro part 2

_New Cap. _

_Espero lo disfruten… XD_

"**La verdad creí que las relaciones de padre hija eran más civilizadas – comento Nessa, acto que hizo que Edward y Nessie la miraran con los ojos como platos – vale no me miren así que no me están saliendo mas cabezas – se rio y se alejo del agarre de jazz para acercarse a Nessie que estaba cerca de las escaleras" **

"**¿Nessa?" – el primero en reaccionar fue Edward que recompuso la cara **

"**¡No puede ser!" – Susurro Nessie **

**Rencuentro / Parte 2**

"¿Qué? Ni siquiera un abrazo a tu hermana – sacudió la cabeza teatralmente – eso me deja muy claro todo – se rio y Nessie parecía hipnotizada – vale ya sal de tu ensimismamiento que si soy parecida a ti y también la voz que ya me di cuenta de que es idéntica, podemos hacer unas buenas bromas gracias a eso"

"¡Volviste!" – Chillo Nessie quitando el pequeño espacio que las separaba y tirándose al suelo arriba de Nessa, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Nessa y sonrió cuando la miro a los ojos – "creí que te había pasado algo ¿estás bien?"

"¿Cómo estaré bien si tú te me avientas en sima como si no pesaras?" – se burlo Nessa a lo que Nessie se sonrojó mientras se levantaba y con ello a Nessa – "pero si dices que no eres igual que tu madre y te ruborizas, no niegues tus orígenes"

"¿Perdón?" – pregunto Nessie

"A mí no es a la que me deberías estar pidiendo perdón" – contesto Nessa

"¿Tú?" – Parecía incrédula – "¿quieres que le pida disculpa a mi papá?"

"Claro – se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué no? Es tu padre y lo será hasta que muera y para eso falta mucho, así que es malo tenerlo de enemigo porque a veces te sirven para algo"

"¿Cuándo carajos tú has tenido padre para decir eso?" – pregunto Nessie subiendo la voz

"¡Renesme!" – regaño Esme

"Perdón abuela" – susurro mirándola y miro a Nessa – "HABLA"

"He tenido varios" – comento y todos enarcaron una ceja – "¿cierto Jasper?" – ante eso nos giramos a Jasper que con una sonrisa respondió

"Eran un dolor en el Culo cada uno de ellos y más cuando ella se enojaba con migo" – señalo a Nessa quien le sonrió angelicalmente – "de buenas que no lo sufriré mas" – ante esto Nessa entrecerró los ojos

"Te matare" – amenazo sonriendo

"Sé que no, – contesto una Alice feliz – todavía le amas"

"A ti también" – quería saber de que hablaban pero no se dignarían a decir

"A ella también la amas" – comento Jasper

"Si pero me está irritando…"

"Cuidado con lo que dices" – amenazo Alice, se quedo mirando el vacio por unos segundos y cuando volvió en si miro a Nessa entrecerrando los ojos – "debe de ser una broma ¡tú no por favor!"

"De qué habla" – pregunto Nessie a Nessa

"Parece que tu y tu mamá son un dolor para ella cuando quiere salir con ustedes" – sonrió mirando a Nessie

"Ya estas pensando en compras – pregunto incrédula Nessie – fuimos hace una semana"

"Si, y ya llevamos demasiado tiempo sin ir" – se cruzo de brazos Alice

"Te recuerdo que fuiste hace un momento" – replico Nessie se fijo en Nessa – "¿pero qué carajos estoy haciendo? Estamos hablando de Alice y no de ti" – señalo a Nessa

"Renesme" – volvió Esme a regañar a Nessie

"Viste porque no es bueno que ande tanto con los "chichos" – me dijo Edward"

"Ahí, no, no vamos a hablar del chucho ahora" – corto Rose

"Tia" – rogo Nessie – "no le llames así por favor"

"¿Todo esto es por los lobos? – Pregunto Nessa mirando a Edward – debes de estar de broma Edward"

"¿Por qué lo estaría? – Su seño se frunció – y desde cuando acá tú me hablas"

"Desde que mi madre me lo pidió y a demás no soy rencorosa y perdono fácil – se quedo pensando – bueno cosas tan banales como negarme como hija las perdono porque sinceramente tiene que dolerme algo para que te llegue a odiar y como nunca te necesite ni conocí… solo era una forma de quedarme con mi mamá, ella era la que me quería abandonar y por eso hice las cosas de esa manera hace ocho años. Lo siento de verdad si te herí o herí a alguien de la familia – los miro a cada uno y se quedo mirando a Em – contigo necesito hablar muy seriamente oso".

"¿De qué?" – pregunto con una sonrisa

"No me heriste y tampoco a ninguno de la familia" – hablo Edward, Nessa le sonrió asintiendo

"Tu dañaste algo que solucionare" – comento Nessa mirando a Rose

"Yo tuve que ver – pregunto Rose con una sonrisa _"por Dios a Nessa la acepta de un día a otro y a mí me toco casi morir en mi embarazo para que le agradara un poco"_ pensé sarcástica "¿_celos mami?" pregunto Nessa"_

"Para nada" – le respondí para que todos escucharan

"Nessa – le llamo Carlisle, ella lo miro sonriendo pero se le congelo y lo mira como para matarlo – quienes ganaron – caí en la cuenta de que era lo que le había dicho él mentalmente y Esme, Carlisle y yo sonreímos, nos mato con la mirada a los tres"

"Cierto que era eso de que Esme iba ganando" – pregunto Alice

"Es en serio ¿verdad? – Pregunto mirando a Esme quien asintió, Nessa sonrió malvada y Carlisle frunció el seño – de acuerdo quieren saber cuáles son los ganadores pues… - se acerco a Esme y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Esme te amo – parecía que Esme quisiera llorar, le apretó la mano y siguió donde Jasper, se me formo una sonrisa en el rostro – Jasper, también te amo – se puso en puntas y jazz se inclino un poco para que sus labios se rozaran en un beso corto – sigo diciendo que saben exquisitos – susurro y se alejo caminando hasta Nessie que la veía con una ceja como levantada, Nessa no le prestó atención a la cara y la abrazo – también te amo Renesme – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Edward este dio un paso atrás – una vez dije que no me gustaban los hombres y lo mantengo, así que no te incomodes, también te amo Edward – le susurro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, la cara de Edward era todo un poema"

"¿Por qué no me amas a mí?" – pregunto Alice con un puchero

"Solo los amo a ellos a cuatro y al resto les quiero un poco menos – se rio – vamos Alice no seas infantil"

"Pero dime porque solo ellos" – Alice seguía con sus pucheros

"Ellos preguntaron qué fue de ella y no de Karen" – dije explicándoles a todos

"Oh, cierto y no has dicho donde esta – vi la cara de culpabilidad en Nessie - ¿Cuándo viene ella?"

"Ella no vendrá cariño – le dije mirándole pero ella solo miraba a Nessa con su ceño fruncido – Karen está muerta" todos jadearon ante la respuesta que di, Nessie se acerco a ella y la abrazo

"Lo siento mucho" susurro con voz rota Nessie, con la cabeza en el cuello de Nessa, esta al escucharla la separo después de unos segundos y le limpio las lagrimas sonriéndole; sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar

"Es mi madre y tu eres la que lloras por ella – ante esas palabras Nessie soltó un sollozo con fuerza – no llores Nessie eso no está bien – me miro un momento – lo que dijo tu madre no es del todo cierto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – pregunto hipando

"Si está muerta pero solo porque nadie ve su cuerpo – sonrió malvada guiñando a Esme – es la perra más grande que conozco – todos jadearon, menos Carlisle y Esme quien sonreía con ¿orgullo? – Te puedes creer que no me dejo ni llorarla o extrañarla – sacudió la cabeza pensando – creo que estoy enfadada por no dejarme tranquila de una vez, si es eso, la puta me está jodiendo la vida aunque este muerta"

"¡Esme!" – grito Emmet

"No grites Emmet que estoy aquí contigo" – le contesto Esme seria

"¿No te diste cuenta?" – volvió a preguntar Emmet

"¿De qué?" – pregunto Esme

"Ella – señalo a Nessa que abrazaba a Nessie por los hombros mirando a Esme con una sonrisa – dijo groserías y tú no le dijiste nada ¿Por qué?"

"Nessa no es parte de la familia como para que yo la este regañando por decir groserías – dijo Esme seria y Em no parecía creer lo que estaba escuchando"

"Pero, pero… como puedes decir eso ¿estás bien? Carlisle, Esme está enferma" – pregunto Em a Carlisle un poco preocupado

"Pues no Em, no estoy enferma ¿Por qué lo estaría? Y deja de preguntar por mí si yo estoy aquí, eso es de mala educación y yo no te he educado así" – Esme seguía seria

"Acabas de decir que Nessa no es de tu familia y… - Em bufo – por Dios es igualita a Nessie porque también es hija de Edward quien es tu hijo"

"Oh, - Esme parecía estar pensando – tienes razón Edward es mi hijo, pero solo porque tiene el apellido Cullen el cual tiene mi esposo – entrecerró los ojos mirándole – y hasta donde se Nessa no lleva ese apellido así que no, no puedo decirle nada, ella es libre de decir y hacer lo que quiera"

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Esme como si le estuvieran saliendo más cabezas, pero ella no prestaba la más mínima atención a las miradas curiosas por estar viendo a Nessie que sonreía y parecía no poder soportar por mucho. Desde el comienzo ya sabía que Nessa la había dicho a Esme que dijera eso y al parecer a Nessie también pero lo que dijo a continuación

"Es más creo que como una Cullen sería una pérdida de tiempo" – ante esto tanto yo como Carlisle, Nessie, Nessa y la propia Esme no dimos si no para revolcarnos en el suelo de la risa que nos dio. Los demás nos veían con cara de desconcierto no entendían el porqué de nuestra risa con algo tan serio, como lo que dijo Esme pero ya nosotros sabíamos la respuesta, Edward parecía entender el porqué de nuestra risa sin control porque estaba sonriendo cuando dimos para calmarnos Nessie y Nessa se estaban secando las lagrimas


	5. Revelaciones

"**Es más creo que como una Cullen sería una pérdida de tiempo" – ante esto tanto yo como Carlisle, Nessie, Nessa y la propia Esme no dimos si no para revolcarnos en el suelo de la risa que nos dio. Los demás nos veían con cara de desconcierto no entendían el porqué de nuestra risa con algo tan serio, como lo que dijo Esme pero ya nosotros sabíamos la respuesta, Edward parecía entender el porqué de nuestra risa sin control porque estaba sonriendo cuando dimos para calmarnos Nessie y Nessa se estaban secando las lagrimas… **

_New cap. _

_**Revelaciones **_

"Wau" – exclamo Nessa mirándose la punta de los dedos

"¿Qué?" – pregunto Edward, Nessa lo miro y sonrió alzando las manos a él

"Yo jamás he llorado y las pocas veces que me han salido lágrimas de mis ojos es por reírme demasiado – se miro las manos – siempre me han llamado la atención la lagrimas"

"¿Cómo que jamás has llorado?" – pregunto Jazz

"Así como lo oyes jazz, yo nunca he llorado – se río un poco – solo grito pero jamás lloro"

"¿A caso no sientes dolor?" – pregunto Rose

"Si lo siente pero no…"

"Lo demuestro – termino Nessa por Jazz – me parece algo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me gusta hacerlo o verlo. Simplemente me parece de débiles"

"¿Crees que soy débil?" – la pregunta de Nessie me saco un _suspiro "¿cuántas veces no llore por algo que me dolía?"_

"No lo eres, pero tus sentimientos son mucho más fuertes que los míos" – le dijo Nessa

"¿Dices que soy más humana que tú?" – pregunto Nessie

"No – contesto jazz – no eres más humana, Nessa se refiere a que tus sentimientos son más fuertes que los de ella"

"No entiendo" – murmuro Em y Alice lo secundo

"Los sentimientos del amor puede ser un ejemplo – dijo Nessa sentándose en el brazo del sofá individual mirando la ventana – este es la cura o el veneno de todos los seres pero hay quienes están para amar a todos sin importar nada, esto mi querida Nessie lo heredaste de tu madre – sonrió a Nessie – lamentablemente esa parte de mi está dormida y al no quererla despertar se pierde con el tiempo"

"Quieres decir que tu no deseas amar – pregunto Alice sentándose en el sofá – tu amaste porque no lo haces ahora"

"Yo si amo Alice – le miro a los ojos – tú eres una de las que más amo, a pesar de haber preguntado por mi madre y no por mí, claro".

"Pero has dicho que la tienes dormida y no quieres que despierte" – le insto Alice

"No es esa clase de cariño o afecto de lo que carezco Alice, yo amo con locura, deseo, pasión e inclusive perdición pero o es eso o no siento nada por ti. Así de fácil"

"Todo o nada" – susurro Jazz

"Exactamente" – concordó Nessa

"Esta triste Nessa" – comunico Jazz

"No lo estoy"

"Claro que si"

"Que no" – refunfuño Nessa

"Ahora estas enfadada" – sonrió Jazz

"Si pero no estaba triste"

"¿Entonces?" – pregunto Edward por haber escuchado la mente de Jazz

"Sus emociones no son lo que aparentan" – dijo Jazz

"¿Cómo así?" – pregunto Rose

"Soy una incomprendida" – dijo Nessa teatralmente

"Su poder es incluso más fuerte de lo que se haya soñado" – dijo Alice

"Por eso es que la que hizo posible que tu nacieras está dispuesta a matarte" – pregunte sin poder refrenar mi curiosidad

"Si, ella sabe que puedo ser destructiva para el universo – comento mirándome – sabes hay una cosa que mama no te quiso decir la última vez que te vi"

"Dime" – le sonreí para infundirle ánimos

"La bruja que te hizo cambiar de cuerpo es la madre de Mario" – me tense

"¿Cómo…? – Sacudí la cabeza aclarándomela – pero ella es la madre de él"

"Increíble, pero te falta algo importante" – me sonrió pero no le entendía. Todos me miraban esperando por mis palabras

"Ella es tu bis…" - no me dejo terminar

"No, nos enteramos de que Saray es la madre de Karen"

"¿Quién dijo eso?" – pregunte confundida

"La misma Saray nos encontró cuando yo cumplí un año y tres meses de edad y nos lo dijo"

"¡Por Dios!" – Casi grite – "es tu abuela la que te quiere ver muerta" – asintió aun sonriente. Yo no entendía como una madre quiere matarle la hija a su hija, era sangre de su sangre y ella misma la obliga a ver y conocer lo que Karen vio y ella misma se lo dio como si de un regalo se tratase

Flash Back

"_pero todavía no entiendo como quedaste embarazada tu y no Bella" dijo Carlisle mirando a Karen _

"_Eso es algo muchísimo más fácil de entender" Karen sonrió "al igual que lo quedo Bella, pero como cuando estuve con Edward fue en el cuerpo de Bella, eso no es algo normal y encontré que fue gracias a una bruja que todo esto paso"_

"_¿eres una bruja de verdad?" pregunto una Esme pensativa _

"_si pero yo no fui la que lo hizo, ¡por Dios yo no creía que los vampiros existieran! – sonrió un poco - fue una bruja que no es de las que con varita y hechizos" hablo Karen "es una bruja con poderes que vienen de generación en generación, pero estos fueron otorgados por el mal"_

Fin Flash Back

"Generación, generación" me repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra había algo que no cuadraba…

"_Yo no debo existir – le corto Nessa - soy única y creadora de otra parecida a mí, según los estándares de la vida de las brujas, todos los monstruos que nacieron ya fueron formados como lo que son, no se puede romper mas leyes que la de dos especies, jamás tres"_

Eso fue lo que ella dijo, pero como puede ser lo más peligroso si ella es la nieta. Me sacaron de mis pensamientos

"Tienes razón ella saco mal las cuentas" – me dijo Nessa que estaba parada al lado mío ¿en qué momento llego?" – "Yo no soy totalmente pura" – ¡bingo! grito mi mente pero oh

"¿Es ella?" – le pregunte y ella sintió –"pero ella esta mu…"

"No lo está" – dijo Nessa

"No sé porque ustedes pueden hablar sin que nosotros entendamos – dijo Em exasperado – también queremos saber de qué hablan"

"Bella es la única con el don de la intuición aquí o que" – pregunto una Nessa aparentemente irritada

"La de la precognición es Alice" – dije sonriéndole

"Si pero ella tiene las visiones mientras tu atas cabos sueltos – se me quedo mirando como si buscara algo - ¿Has practicado el escudo?" para cambiar el tema era perfecta

"puedo dejar que Edward vea lo que quiera sin importar el tiempo" – le dije. Ya había aprendido a controlarlo muchísimo mejor

"De a cuerdo, y no has intentado el físico ¿verdad?" – Negué con la cabeza – "bien no lo hagas hasta que ella vuelva ¿entendido?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo aunque soy demasiado poderosa para mi propio bien ella es la suprema y ella te puede ayudar a canalizar en un segundo sin hacerte daño. Yo me demoraría un minuto y dañaría algo dentro de ti" parecía avergonzada

"¿Qué me dañarías?"

"Te lo diré cuando estemos solas – asentí, mire a Nessie que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos _"hablare con ella sobre tu amigo" _– bien apenas son las 11 de la mañana así que puedo llevarme a Nessa unas horas ¿verdad?

_Continuara…_

_En el próximo cap. Escucharemos lo que pasa entre Jake y Nessie._

_Todavía faltan unos dos caps para que lleguen los Vulturis… calro que solo algunos porque la batalla todavía no se lleva…_

_Besso _

_Vaness _


End file.
